Yu-Gi-Oh! The World of DragonVale
by StarliteWyrm15
Summary: A mysterious girl from an unknown world inhabited by magic folk and dragons appears in Domino City. She soon makes friends with Yugi and the gang but for some strange reason, Yugi recognizes her. Not only that, a few villains from the same world have arrived to Domino City and are ready to destroy both worlds. Can this girl and Yugi work together to save both Earth and DragonVale?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hello again, FF readers! This is my first multi-chapter! Yay! So, the first thing I want to tell you is this is a Yu-Gi-Oh! and DragonVale crossover fic. I originally had this in the crossover section but not sure if hardly anyone was seeing it there so I took it off the crossover category.

I am addicted to DragonVale and have named some of my dragons after some of the original Yugioh characters and thus this story spun in my mind. Please read and review, and any feedback is much, much appreciated but ALL FLAMES will be deleted. You can tell someone why you don't like something by telling that person what you think would make it better, not cursing and insulting that person. My favorite quote of all time comes from Thumper in the movie Bambi: "If you can't say something nice, don't say nothin' at all.":)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters, Kazuki Takahashi does, and I certainly do not own DragonVale or The Great Nogard, Backflip Studios does. I also do not own any of the dragons that are of DragonVale. However, I do own the villains and Alasia and Drake. Forgive me if this seems like a Lord of The Rings story or anything else that is fantasy. I am not trying to copy anything that has already been created.

 **Prologue**

XxXxXxXxXx

Clear across the galaxy, in a remote area still needing to be discovered by man, there was a world very similar to Earth. It looked like it could be Earth's identical twin, having different shaped continents and islands surrounded by oceans. But instead of a space shuttle or a satellite orbiting the planet, a cerulean colored beast with a cyan colored belly, cyan colored "fan" shaped wings, and what looked like a "fan" on its head, chin, and tail, the same color as its belly and wings, flew amongst the stars. The beast was one of many of the planet's main inhabitants: dragons! But anxiety and fear were present in this dragon's wide white, blue-rimmed eyes as it flew very close to its home planet.

In the world below, there was a dark cloud covering a small island made of jagged red and purple rocks. Lightning strikes occurred and the sea crashed against the rocks and black sandy beaches. A dark figure wearing a black cloak and a dark red mask stood in front of a "stargate" like monument, which in the center floated a white and purple crystal, forming a "yin yang" shape. He stood before it with his arms extended in the air and he was chanting something in a language completely unknown to Earth. The monument was glowing with a white and purple hue as a vortex like gateway was forming in the crystals. Behind the unknown figure were three individuals, two guys and a girl, smiling devilishly at the event taking place before them.

XxXxXxXxXx

About a thousand miles north of the dark island, there exists a vast continent covered with forests, valleys, mountain ranges, and kingdoms with towns and cities. Within the cities are tall structural buildings known as castles filled with knights protecting their kings and queens. One particular kingdom, in the mountains of the Snowy Dragons, had just had the funeral of its queen a few days before and was getting ready to have a coronation for the only survivor to the late king and queen. Everything was going perfectly except for one thing: nobody could find the heir to the throne.

In a small cottage in the woods, there lived an old wizard wearing a long yellow robe with a red scarf, red ruffled sleeves, and a red ruffle on the bottom of the robe. He also wore a red pointy hat with a yellow sash on the middle and on top was three little yellow spikes. On the tip of the hat was a yellow barb, exactly like one found at the end of a traditional dragon's tail. In his hand was a wooden staff with the top in the shape of a dragon's head. His white beard and mustache made him look more like "Santa Clause" than just any old wizard.

But the wizard was not alone in his cottage, for he was accompanied by a tall, young girl, about the age of eighteen, with long and straight purple hair, and beautiful emerald eyes. She was wearing a long purple dress with a "sweetheart" neck line, and a purple and blue pendent in the shape of an unusual looking dragon, with a tail that looked like several flower stems with ball-shaped ends.

"Master Nogard?" The girl asked, not taking her eyes off of the book she was reading.

"Yes?" The wizard responded upon hearing his name and title.

"How well do you think I have developed in my studies?"

The wizard turned his head to see the girl sitting on his sofa, absorbed in his most infamous book, "The Ultimate Knowledge of Summoning Dragons by The Great Nogard".

"I believe you have improved a great deal, my dear. You are by far one of the best pupils I have ever had." He flashed a gentle smile at her but then frowned as she still kept her gaze on the pages filled with his knowledge and experience, but it was her eyes that concerned him. They were not filled with the enthusiasm that he was used to seeing in them. No, they were filled with great sadness and he remembered then that her mother just passed away. He walked over and sat next to her on the green velvety cushion.

The girl was silent as she turned her head to see her master sitting next to her, waiting expectantly but patiently. She drew in a deep breath.

"I don't know if I really have what it takes..."

"To do what, my dear? To summon a dragon?" The wizard gently pried the book from the young girl's hands. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"No, I don't know if I have what it takes to rule a kingdom."

The wizard held her gaze in his deep blue orbs. What could he really say? The girl before him just lost her mother a few days before and she never really knew her father. He died when she was only three years old. Though her mother did everything she could to run her husband's kingdom, she still struggled and had to hire The Great Nogard to help her manage both her daughter and her kingdom. The girl grew up mostly learning how to wield magic, not how to take care of a vast kingdom. But, nonetheless, the wizard had always, and still did, believed in her. Now, to make her see that would be a little tricky but he was not going to give up. He never gave up when she gave him trouble as a little girl and he certainly would not give up now.

"Alasia, I have known you since you were three years old. I have seen you make a lot of mistakes, however, you have always learned from each and every mistake and have grown tremendously from them. No king or queen is perfect; they make mistakes too. But it's learning from those mistakes that gives a king or queen his or her strength and guidance to rule successfully. You have already accomplished that so many times. I have complete faith in you."

Alasia stared into her master's soft, deep blue eyes and saw truth in them. He meant those words and that meant everything in the world to her. She really needed his support more than ever now and was glad that she had it. But just as she was about to reach over and hug the old wizard, the door knocked.

"Princess? Are you in there?"

"That's Drake's voice." Alasia got up and walked over to the door. She opened it to find a tall and handsome blonde-haired, golden brown-eyed soldier in silver chain mail. On his breastplate were three white dragons with just a little bit of an icy-blue color on their bodies. Their bodies were covered in fur, and they each had a goatee and a double set of feathered wings on their bodies, but it was their horns and eyes that gave them their distinctions. The smallest of the three dragons had brownish-bronze colored eyes and brownish-bronze colored horns that barely reached off its head, the same color on the very tips of both sets of wings and had brownish-bronze colored spikes, which looked like they were filed, on top of it's tail. The middle dragon was exactly like the first only it was bigger and it had bluish-silver colored eyes, bluish-silver colored horns that went out a little further and curled downwards a little, bluish-silver tips on the wings, and bluish-silver "filed" spikes on the tail. The last dragon was much larger and had gold colored eyes and gold colored horns that reached out even further than the middle dragon's horns only they were straight and not curled, gold tips on the wings, and gold "filed" spikes on its tail. These were known as the Snowy Dragons, the guardians of the mountains Alasia's kingdom lied in the heart of.

The soldier was surprised with seeing his princess at the home of The Great Nogard and not where she should be, at home getting ready for her coronation.

"Your Highness, what are you doing here? The whole kingdom has been looking for you! You must be getting ready for your-"

But Alasia put up her hand to silence her army's captain.

"I'm not going." She stated bluntly. Both Drake and Master Nogard were aghast with the news.

"B-b-b-but Y-Your Highness, w-w-what about the k-k-kingdom?" The captain stuttered. He always stuttered when he became nervous he was going to somehow anger his rulers, especially the girl he grew up with his whole life.

Alasia just looked at him with a blank face. "What about it?"

The captain stuttered some more. "W-w-w-what w-w-will we do w-w-without a r-r-ruler?"

Alasia sighed and hugged her best friend. That always did seem to do the trick in calming Drake down when he was about to have a nervous breakdown. Her arms around him brought much comfort and he felt very warm all of a sudden. He embraced his life-long friend back and smiled as he took in her scent. She smelled like fresh roses with a hint of vanilla. He could take in this scent all day but he also knew it wouldn't be proper. He was a soldier and nothing more. Still, no one could stop him from dreaming, right?

The girl unwrapped her arms from him and locked her emerald eyes with his topaz ones, her face showing kindness yet firmness.

"The people will have their ruler, just not yet. I'm going away for a bit."

Now, the wizard decided to step in. "And where do you plan on going young lady?"

"I want to go back to the place I visited countless times as a child. I'm going back to Earth for one final time."

 **A/N:** Okay, I know this prologue didn't have any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters but don't worry, they appear in Chapter 1. So, what do you guys think so far? I hope this is interesting for ya'll 'cause I would like to keep going with this but only if I get good reviews. Remember: positive and constructive criticism only. Thanks! P.S. If any of you play DragonVale and would like to be friends, PM me for my Facebook account.

P.P.S. Here is a list of the dragons mentioned in this chapter incase anyone wants to google them to see what they actually look like:)

-Celerulean Dragon\- The blue dragon in space that was flying next to the planet of DragonVale. No, I didn't spell this incorrectly. I'm assuming the creators called this dragon "Celerulean" to combine cerulean and celestial. It is one of DragonVale's Galaxy dragons.

-Marbletail Dragon\- The pendant that Alasia wears. I probably did not accurately describe this dragon but it is a little tricky, as it is a very unusual dragon. It is one of DragonVale's Chrysalis dragons.

-Snowy Bronze, Silver, and Gold Dragons\- The three dragons shown on Drake's breastplate. These are part of DragonVale's Olympus dragons.


	2. A Nightmare Or A Vision?

**A/N:** I just want to take a moment to explain what DragonVale is for those of you who don't know. DragonVale is an app game for smartphones, tablets, etc. It is a park of floating islands that you decorate and have game visitors warp to your islands to walk around and see what you have like your decorations and dragons. The main object of the game is to breed and hatch dragons and place them in corresponding habitats that match their element(s) and the idea is to collect every dragon breed in the game. There is no story plot to the game itself, so for the sake of this story, I'm making up the kingdoms, the continents/islands, etc. The dragons that I describe in this story are the exact dragons from DragonVale. I hope this explains it more to you guys. Please review if you'd like but as always, NO FLAMES! Enjoy!:)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Yu-Gi-Oh!: its characters and duel monsters, Kazuki Takahashi does, and I certainly do not own DragonVale or The Great Nogard, Backflip Studios does. I also do not own any of the dragons that are of DragonVale. However, I do own the villains and Alasia and Drake. Forgive me if this seems like a Lord of The Rings story or anything else that is fantasy. I am not trying to copy anything that has already been created.

 **Chapter 1: A Nightmare Or A Vision?**

XxXxXxXxXx

A tri-color haired teen was asleep in his bed when a look of discomfort appeared on his face. He began to stir and moan a little but never woke up. He was seeing things; horrible, terrifying, un-imaginable things that one would dare not ever think about.

-Dream-

 _The same teen with the tri-color hair was standing by his home and game shop, talking with his friends, when all of a sudden a loud screech was heard in the distance followed by blood curdling screams. They all turn in the direction where the horrible sounds were coming from and became frozen in place, their eyes wide with shock and fear. Before them was the most horrifying sight any of them had ever seen. There appeared to be about one hundred or so dragons, different shapes, sizes, and colors, destroying their beloved city they grew up in for the majority, if not all, of their lives. Waves of fire sped across the sky and towards the skyscrapers of Domino City, causing them to burst aflame and crumble to the ground. There were even some dragons that could not fly but were fast runners and were charging at cars and crowds along the streets of downtown Domino, stomping on and crunching anything that moved. Thousands of people were either running or driving away, desperately trying to escape their predators. Blood lined the streets, sidewalks, and some had even splattered on buildings like graffiti._

 _"Yugi, what do we do?" The tri-color haired teen turned and looked up at the source of the voice. His violet eyes met with light blue ones that belonged to his tall, short-haired, brunette friend, Téa Gardner._

 _"I don't know, Téa."_

 _Suddenly, a loud roar from behind broke their thoughts. They turned around to see a tall brown and purple bellied, non-winged, dragon with only two feet. It had two metal horns on the back top of its head, a metal spike just under each of the top two horns, and a longer bent metal horn sprouting from its snout, six metal spikes in a two by three pattern along its back, one metal spike on the side of the tail, and at the tip of the tail was a wide metal barb. The claws on its feet were also made of metal and a metal claw protruded from the back of the legs. Two metal horns protruded from its chin while metal teeth hung out the roof of its mouth, one on each side, in an overbite fashion. Its angry yellow eyes pierced right through the group, as if looking directly right into their souls._

 _"Uh, guys?" A tall male teen with brunette hair began. The tall disheveled blonde male next to him responded._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Run!"_

 _They ran into another direction and the mad, metal-covered, beast ran after them. Yugi could feel his heart pounding with every step he took. He gave it his all, running as fast as his short legs could take him, but the beast's stomping and scraping on the gravel was getting louder and he could almost feel the dragon's hot breath on the back of his neck._

 _"Aaah!" Yugi stumbled over a rock and fell on his side on the street._

 _"Yugi!" His friends skidded to a halt and swiftly turned around in time to see the beast charging directly at their best friend._

 _Yugi watched on in fear but could not muster the strength to get up. He laid there, believing this was his fate. The dragon kept running, and running, and running, when all of a sudden..._

-End Dream-

"Aaaah!" The same tri-color haired boy shot straight up in his bed, huffing and puffing, struggling to catch his breath from the nightmare he just had. He looked at his alarm clock next to his bed. In a dim, red glow were the numbers 05:05a.m. Only 5:00? He still had about two hours before he had to get up. It was the first Saturday after the last day at school and he and his best friends all agreed to meet up at Kaibaland at 9:00 am to begin their day of fun together. But how could he go back to sleep after what he just saw? At least it was only a nightmare, right?

Yugi heaved a heavy sigh and looked over at his most treasured possession sitting on his desk clear across the room. It was a gold upside down pyramid with a golden eye on the front of it. It was a gift to Yugi from his grandfather but at that time, it was separated into multiple pieces, just like a 3D jigsaw puzzle. It took Yugi eight years to complete it but when he finally did, something unexpected happened. He released an Ancient Egyptian spirit trapped within and the spirit became a part of Yugi himself. Not only that, Yugi finally found friends that would always stick by him no matter what.

Yugi smiled to himself as he reminisced about Duelist Kingdom, the Battle City Tournament, the two virtual worlds, Dartz and his gang of four bikers, and the Kaibacorp Grand Prix. While all of these situations were dangerous and consisted of enemies who tried to have him and his friends killed, either for the Millennium Puzzle or the Egyptian God cards or all four things, he had his friends to help him in every situation, in every duel. Even the spirit, who they eventually found out was an Egyptian Pharaoh from 5,000 years ago, always stood by Yugi's side and helped him through his toughest battles and also helped Yugi to believe in himself.

He really hoped that what he just had was a nightmare and nothing to signify what was to come of their future. But he also knew that if it was something that was to happen sooner or later, he would not be facing it alone.

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading and kind reviews are greatly appreciated. Only one dragon to mention for this chapter. Also, will not re-list dragons that have already been previously listed.

-Metal Dragon\- The dragon charging after the gang. In DragonVale, it is the primary metal dragon.


	3. The Familiar Stranger

**A/N:** Just want to thank my reviewers before we begin this next chapter and don't worry, it will be much longer than the last one.

 **Feta Tsukino** \- Thank you for your continued support! I probably would not have been motivated enough to keep writing if it wasn't for your advice and encouragement. It is very much appreciated! I'm glad you are really liking this story as well as my style. I'm doing my best to describe the dragons of DragonVale to their most accurate detail. By the way, I edited my previous chapters and listed the dragons mentioned in those chapters incase you or anyone else wants to google them to see what they actually look like.:)

 **Guest(May 23)** \- Thank you for your review! It's okay if you don't know about DragonVale, I'm discovering there probably is not much DragonVale players/fans that are also Yu-Gi-Oh! fans but I'm wanting to do something original. However, this story will be mostly Yu-Gi-Oh! so I hope I do not disappoint you! -

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Yu-Gi-Oh!: its characters and duel monsters, Kazuki Takahashi does, and I certainly do not own DragonVale or The Great Nogard, Backflip Studios does. I also do not own any of the dragons that are of DragonVale. However, I do own the villains and Alasia and Drake. Forgive me if this seems like a Lord of The Rings story or anything else that is fantasy. I am not trying to copy anything that has already been created.

/…/ =Mind link between Yugi and Yami

Onto the story now!

 **Chapter 2: The Familiar Stranger**

XxXxXxXxXx

Yugi was walking along a pathway in a park, not too far from his home. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and black leather pants with a silver belt around his waist, and wore black boots that stuck out from under his pants. Around his neck, hung on a silver chain, was a golden up-side down pyramid, the "Millennium Puzzle". He also had the back-pack he had when he was at Duelist Kingdom. He always carried his duel disk and deck in it. He never knew when he would be dueling someone so it was always good to have them just in case.

Walking beside the teen was a transparent, almost exact, duplicate of himself only this figure was taller, and while both figures had blonde hair resting on their heads, the shorter had a blonde bang hanging down on his forehead while the taller had blonde streaks striking upwards, like lightning.

Yugi seemed to be deep in thought which made his counterpart curious as to what was on his mind. The ancient spirit noticed his smaller self acting a bit disoriented all morning, especially since he first heard him scream when he first woke up. The spirit figured it was as good a time as any to find out what was bothering his friend.

/Yugi?/ When Yugi didn't respond, the spirit tried again, this time with a little more force.

/Yugi!/ That startled Yugi to no end. He stopped and stared wide-eyed at the being who has been in his mind for the past year or so. He never heard the spirit yell at him like that before, with the exception of when he was in danger.

/Huh? Wh-what is it, Pharaoh?/ His fearful, violet eyes met with firm, yet kind, crimson eyes that were the spirit's. Upon realizing he had scared the shorter teen, the Ancient Egyptian spirit quickly apologized.

/I am sorry, Yugi, but you seemed to be in another world. I did the only thing I could to pull you out of it. I was just wondering if you were okay. You seem a bit... distracted./

Yugi gasped. It was true; he had been distracted thinking about his nightmare some hours prior but he had not realized he was ignoring everyone and everything around him. However, he should have known nothing would get past the person he shares his mind with. But he still needed to ease the Pharaoh's worries.

/I'm fine, Yami, really. I just didn't sleep well./

 _I knew it had something to do with what happened this morning._ Yami thought silently. He knew Yugi was only trying to comfort him but he felt something really wasn't right. But what could he do right now?

/Yugi, you know if there is anything that is bothering you you can tell me. Are you sure you don't need to go back home and get some more sleep? You know the 'guys' will understand./

Yugi didn't hesitate to think about it. He shook his head and replied softly, /No, Yami, I am fine. Besides, we've been planning this day all week. I can't let them down, now. Thank you, though./ He smiled so the spirit would know he appreciated his concern. But the Pharaoh wasn't entirely convinced. However, he also knew that Yugi would eventually tell him when he was ready.

XxXxXxXxXx

A tall female with short, brunette hair, wearing a yellow and black sleeveless shirt with the word "SPIRIT" across the chest, and a short, red skirt with a black belt, black leggings, and tall red boots, along with a medium-sized yellow purse hanging down from her shoulder, was standing in front of a dragon statue. The statue depicted a "Blue-eyes White Dragon" and it looked to be guarding the entrance to Kaibaland. Its majestic wings were spread out and its head was held up high, facing the sky with its mouth agape, as if about to shoot out its devastating "White Lightning" attack. The girl stood with her arms folded and her back pressed up against the cool metal claws.

"Excuse me, miss?"

The female turned her head to the speaker. Before her was a black suited man with a white dress shirt and black tie tucked into black pants and wore polished black shoes. He had medium blonde hair and wore dark sunglasses. She immediately knew him to be a Kaibaland security guard.

"Yes?" She looked at him questionably. _Great, now what?_

"Please don't lean on the statue. Thank you."

The girl stepped away from the statue and with that, the guard turned and walked off. She sighed and shook her head a little. She then turned her attention to a skyscraper off in the distance, not too far from the park she was standing by the entrance to. This particular building was one of the few tallest buildings in the city and although she couldn't make out the letters on the side of the building, she already knew what they were: "KC" with the bottom of the "K" being overlapped by the top of the "C".

 _Some people never change._

"Hey, Téa!" The girl turned in the opposite direction and saw a short, tri-color haired teen running towards her. She waved and ran to meet him halfway.

"Hi, Yugi. Ready for some fun?"

"Uh-huh. Hey, where are Joey and Tristan?" Yugi looked from side to side, wondering where his other two best friends were.

Before Téa could say anything, behind her were two, tall male teens running straight for them. One of the males had real messy blonde hair and he was wearing a white and blue short sleeved t-shirt, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. Around his neck was a dog-tag. The other guy had smooth, brown hair that formed a point up from his forehead and he was wearing a beige short sleeved t-shirt with a light-weight brown jacket, dark brown pants, and dark brown boots and they each had a back-pack on. By the time they reached their friends, they were out of breath.

"So... sor... sorry we're l-late." The blonde panted while hunched over and had one hand on his knee while the other hand leaned on the panting brunette standing next to him for support.

"What's your excuse this time, Joey?" Téa demanded while in her usual stance: feet spread wide and her hands on her hips, waiting for an explanation.

"It was Tristan's fault. He insisted dat we stop for breakfast." The blonde, known as Joey, stated in his Brooklyn accent, pointing a finger at the brunette next to him. Téa, nor Yugi, fully believed Joey on this one. They knew it was probably Joey who really wanted to stop for breakfast. If anyone even mentioned the word "food", Joey would act like he would die right then and there if he didn't get any.

"My fault?! May I remind you, Joey, that it was you who forgot to set an alarm, which caused us to wake up late and not have time for breakfast!" Tristan, the pointy-haired brunette, said in an effort to defend himself. He and Joey were playing video games at Joey's house and Joey said it was alright if he stayed the night.

"Why didn't ya set your own alarm, huh?!" Joey countered.

"Because, I didn't see the point in having two alarms set. To be honest, I'm surprised your snoring didn't wake me up." That did it. Joey's eyes narrowed and in one swift motion, he grabbed Tristan in a headlock.

"Why you... Say Uncle!"

"No! I won't say it!" Though he wouldn't give in, Tristan was starting to struggle catching his breath.

"Say it!" Joey was gripping harder but being careful not to actually harm his closest friend.

Téa and Yugi just looked at each other and shook their heads. Joey and Tristan were always arguing over the littlest things and creating a scene. Passersby were stopping to watch either in dismay or amusement. Téa had just about enough of their foolish antics.

"Guys! Knock it off, right now!"

"Sorry, Téa." Joey apologized and let go of Tristan. Tristan glared daggers at Joey before following Téa and Yugi to the ticket booth.

"How many in your party?" The lady behind the counter asked. She was dressed in a pink flowery blouse with yellow buttons and her blonde hair was tied up in a bun. Her friendly smile made the already nice day seem even nicer.

"There's four of us, ma'am." Yugi answered politely.

"No children with you?" The lady asked as the prices were different for younger kids.

"Well..." A smirking Téa began when Joey playfully punched her shoulder.

"Don't even say it!"

Yugi shook his head and turned back to the ticket lady. "No ma'am, four adults only."

"That will be $60." Yugi reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet when Joey cut in.

"Hold it, Yug. You're not paying for all of us." He pulled out his wallet and winked to his friend. "My treat."

After Joey paid for their stay at the park, the lady politely thanked them.

"Thank you. Show your hands to the young man over there," The ticket lady pointed to a man dressed in a white dress shirt and black slacks, with short, dark hair and glasses just on the inside of the gate. "and let him stamp them. Thank you for choosing Kaibaland. Have a nice day!"

While they were getting the back of their hands stamped to show they paid their way in, something caught Yugi's eye. It was a girl about Téa's height with long and straight purple hair. She wore a purple dress that went past her knees a little bit and purple boots. She had her back turned to the gang but for some strange reason, Yugi thought he recognized her. Maybe he saw her during Duelist kingdom or Battle City? Or maybe from the KaibaCorp. Grand Prix tournament? He wasn't too sure on either of those but one thing he did know: he had definitely seen her before.

"Earth to Yugi?" Yugi snapped out of his reverie and realized his friends had looks of worry and concern on their faces. The Kaibaland employee was getting impatient with the smaller of the teens.

"Look kid, do you want in the park or not?"

"O-oh, sorry." Yugi held his hand out and the guy stamped it. He then walked off to the ticket booth.

Téa was the first to speak.

"Yugi, is everything alright?" Yugi looked up at her. Her face still had a look of worry plastered on it. She really cared deeply for her friends, including Joey and Tristan no matter how much they got on her nerves. That was one of the many qualities that Yugi loved about her. She was so kind and caring to everyone, with the exception of those who turned out to be evil and tried to kill her and her friends, of course, and a certain CEO, for whom the feelings were mutual.

Yugi smiled to reassure his friends that he was alright, though he really wasn't 100% sure of that himself. But no need to get his friends worried, especially when it could be nothing to worry about.

"Yeah, I'm fine guys. But I thought I saw..." He trailed off as he looked back to where the girl had been but she was gone. It was probably nothing.

"What, Yug? What did ya see?"

Yugi looked back to Joey. "Nothing, Joey. I'm sure I was just imagining things. Let's have some fun."

That made Joey and Tristan forget the whole thing. They both did a high-five in the air and shouted, "Alright! Roller coasters, here we come!" Then, only Joey added, "And food! Can't forget about food!"

Everybody else sweat dropped to that last comment.

As the gang walked off in a conversation and started up a chorus of laughter, a girl with purple hair and wearing a purple dress watched them from a far, her deep green eyes sparkling in the sunlight like pure emeralds on a crown of royalty.

 _Why does that spiky-haired guy look familiar? There is no possible way I could know him but... I really feel like I do. Perhaps I'll see him a few more times and maybe by then, I'll remember..._

 **A/N:** Seems like a good place to stop. Going to work on the next chapter now. Sorry for the prolonged updates. I work nights and sleep all day so even on my off days, I'm still very exhausted, lol. Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!


	4. Enter The Princess & The Stygian Master

**A/N:** Guess what? I'm back! I'm terribly sorry for the very long update. Had a bit of writer's block for a good while there but I've finally overcome it (at least for now). So without further ado, here is another some what long chapter for you to enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Yu-Gi-Oh!: its characters and duel monsters, Kazuki Takahashi does, and I certainly do not own DragonVale or The Great Nogard, Backflip Studios does. I also do not own any of the dragons that are of DragonVale. However, I do own the villains and Alasia and Drake. Forgive me if this seems like a Lord of The Rings story or anything else that is fantasy. I am not trying to copy anything that has already been created.

/…/ =Mind link between Yugi and Yami

 **Chapter 3: Enter the Princess and the Stygian Master**

XxXxXxXxXx

"Woohoo! Yeah!"

"This is awesome, Joey!"

Joey and Tristan were on the "Blue-eyes" roller coaster with Téa and Yugi on the ground talking by the fence.

"They're going to throw up when they get off this ride." Téa said, nonchalantly.

"I won't be surprised if they do before the ride ends." Yugi said in return. Both of them were shaking their heads as a memory played in their minds. They had just finished a small ride when Joey's stomach growled. So, they stopped for a hot dog each, but Tristan had two and Joey had two plus a hamburger. As soon as they ate, Joey and Tristan were sprinting straight for the "Blue-eyes White Dragon" ride, which brings us to the present.

"Heh heh, good point." Yugi smiled as he gazed up at his childhood friend. How he just loved that giggle of hers. Téa did not seem to notice Yugi watching her but somebody else did. The Pharaoh watched his lighter half with a smug expression.

Some groaning and moaning caught the trio's attention. Yugi, Yami, and Téa looked up to see Joey and Tristan walking up to them, Tristan holding his stomach while Joey was covering his mouth.

"Ugh, I dink we ate a little too much, Tristan."

"No shit, Sherlock, did you figure that out all by yourself?"

"Shut up!"

"That's your answer to everything, isn't it?" Tristan asked, making no attempt to hide his smirk.

"Dat's it!"

Sensing another fight coming on, Yugi and Téa intervened.

"Seriously, you two knock it off or Yugi and I will leave you here behind and then you can deal with _you know who_ yourselves." Téa emphasized with a tad bit of annoyance. Both Tristan and Joey immediately stopped, their eyes widening a little at that. They both, as well as Yugi and the Pharaoh, knew just who Téa was referring to.

"Come on, guys, we don't need to get kicked out. How about we go watch a duel or something? That way, you guys can recover for a little bit." Yugi said with his usual, sweet smile. Téa loved that about Yugi. Even when things looked bad or even life threatening, as in most cases, Yugi always tried to stay positive and hopeful.

Joey and Tristan gave agreeable nods and followed their friends to the Kaibaland Duel Dome. Following close behind the group, but not too close, was the girl Yugi had seen as soon as they entered the park.

 _A duel, huh? This, I got to see._ As she followed them up to the Duel Dome, something jutting out of the top of the building caught her eye. She stopped in front of the entrance to gaze up at it, as it rang a bell in her mind. It was a dragon's head, resembling the statues just outside the entrance as well as that wild and loopy looking ride she had seen behind the spiky-haired boy and the girl he was with. Then, like lightning, it struck her mind where she had seen that dragon from. She had just appeared in Domino City and decided to look around for a bit. She stumbled upon a game shop where a poster hung in the window. It had different duel monster dragons all over it, and a white dragon with blue eyes was in the center. She was intrigued by the beauty of the dragons and decided to check out the shop. She bought a duel disk and some packs of cards to go with it. She already knew how to play; her master had taught her as he used to visit unknown places and learn their ways of life and what different activities they did, but the duel disk was a new concept to her. Plus, even though her master had given her cards to create a deck with, she still wanted the chance to see what there was for herself.

The girl came back to reality and marched on through the doors in front of her. She followed a dark and narrow corridor but saw light at the end of the tunnel. She gasped as she stepped into the lighted area. It was a vast stadium, with seats all around, as far as the eye could see. Down in the center of the room was a stage of some sort, and it was occupied by a boy, about the age of 13 or 14, with curly red hair and freckles on his face, to the left side, and a girl, about the age of 8 or 9, with long blonde hair and a mole on the left side of her face, on the right side of the stage. They each had a duel disk on their arms and each had a "monster" in front of them. The boy had a fiery, wingless, serpent-shaped, dragon that only had two arms and within each of its claws was a fire ball. It was growling ferociously at its opponent across the way. The little girl had a female elf monster with medium-long blonde hair and she wore an emerald green dress with puffed sleeves while the top was flat across her chest. The bottom of the dress was split on the sides where only the elf's legs were exposed and she had on brown high-heels with straps. White feathery wings, that looked they could cut through flesh, sprouted out from the elf's back. She also wore two bright green bracelets on one wrist and on one ankle, and a ruby red necklace and emerald earrings. She floated in front of her master, glaring daggers at the flaming monstrosity across from her.

The mysterious girl watched in awe from the top of the stadium, already knowing what both creatures were before looking at the wide screen monitors hanging down: "Darkfire Dragon"[1500/1250] and "Dancing Elf"[300/200]. She looked at the monitors, confirming what she already knew and also saw the profiles for each duelist side by side, their names and life point counters below each photo.

Jake West:

LP: 3500

Amber Thomas:

LP: 1100

The purple-haired girl wondered two things: 1) whose turn it was and 2) what was bringing those creatures to life? Perhaps the thing she now held on her arm did it? As far as the turns go, from what she observed, if it was Jake's turn, his dragon would burn the elf to a crisp, wiping his opponent out of the game. And if it was Amber's turn, she would only have one more move to try to defend herself. Unfortunately for the little girl, it was Jake's turn.

"'Darkfire Dragon' attack her 'Dancing Elf' now!" The boy hollered, pointing his long, index finger at the flying she-elf. The dragon happily obliged as it roared the sound of thunder and threw its fireballs out at the winged fairy. The elf concealed herself with her wings as an effort to shield herself, but it was all in vain. She screamed as she became engulfed in the flames and shattered into pieces, like glass.

Amber Thomas:

LP: 0

Amber pouted in disappointment but her frown turned upside down when she looked back up to her opponent. She was actually happy! Though, she still felt a little sad for losing she also knew this defeat would only make her stronger.

"That was awesome! I sure hope I can duel as well as you one day, Jake!"

Jake smiled widely, already knowing that if she kept that positive attitude and practiced more, she would definitely be a good, or even great, duelist.

"Never give up, Amber. And never let anyone tear you down. Always believe in yourself and your deck, and you will become an awesome duelist!"

The little girl's smile grew from ear to ear as she took in his encouraging words and she ran to give him a big hug, which he was very happy to return. The audience awed at the sweet and sentimental moment. Some of the fans were starting to tear up. Tristan and Joey were two of the latter.

"Oh man, dat was so sweet." Joey sniffed, trying vigorously to dry his tears with a tissue Téa handed him. Tristan wasn't faring any better.

"Yeah, I can't believe what a 'heart of gold' that young boy has." His tears just kept coming, too lost in the moment to care to stop them.

As the duelists were taking their leave, the announcer for the duels was heard from the speakers all throughout the stadium.

"What an incredible performance from Jake West, wouldn't you all agree?!" The crowd cheered but Yugi and the gang were wide-eyed.

"Isn't dat...?" Joey began but was too shocked to finish.

But Yugi finished for him, voicing the name that they all knew too well. "Mokuba!"

None of them were expecting this. Mokuba usually only announced, or rather commissioned, duels when there was a tournament going on that was hosted by Kaiba Corporation. But, as far as any of them knew, there wasn't any kind of tournament being held, at least not in Japan. So, what was really going on? Did Mokuba not have anything better to do or was there an actual event being held that the gang somehow missed? While they pondered on this new revelation, the girl that had followed them in scanned the stadium, searching for the spiky-haired kid. Her emerald eyes danced in the stadium's lighting until she spotted him, just a few rows down from where she was standing. Being the bold girl that she was for most of her life, she took it upon herself to finally find out who he was, as she could not search her brain for how she knew him. She walked down a few steps when said kid turned around, catching her off guard.

 _It's that girl again, I wasn't imagining things. Why is she so familiar?_ Yami noticed his friend's new demeanor and his protective instincts took over.

/Yugi, do you need me to take over? You seem a little tense./

/No, I'm fine. I feel as though I actually know this girl, but I can't remember where./ As he racked his brain for answers, the girl walked up to him, completely unafraid. She stopped a couple or so feet from him, her sparkling, deep, green eyes dazzling in the radiant light that shone from above. Yugi was taken aback by her beauty. _She is so stunning and her eyes are the most beautiful I have ever seen. Wait, what am I thinking?!_

But what the girl said first took Yugi by complete surprise. "Excuse me, but have we met before? For some strange reason, I've had a sense of déjà vu since I first saw you come in earlier."

So, this girl had seen Yugi when he first saw her too and was wondering the same exact thing he was! Now, he wanted to know who she was more than ever. Téa, Tristan, and Joey had seen the girl walk up to Yugi and were just as curious as to who the girl was, though they didn't have the same déjà vu feeling as Yugi and this newcomer.

"Actually," Yugi began, taking in a slow, deep breath. "I was wondering the same thing." That shocked the three teens listening in on the conversation. Questions were bombarding their minds, but Joey got one of them out first.

"You know dis girl, Yug?"

Yugi turned back to his friends, having forgotten for a second there that they had been sitting next to him. "Well, I, uh, that is, well I don't actually know her but I have been feeling like I have seen her somewhere before." He turned back to the purple-haired girl in front of him.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Yugi Muto." He extended his hand out but the girl just looked at it like it was a foreign thing to her, which in truth it was. She had never had to shake someone's hand before. She always had her hand gently grasped by another who would bow at the same time. It was then she remembered she was in a new place and no one here would know who she really was. Realizing, he was still waiting for her, she awkwardly took his hand and shook it.

"Uh, nice to meet you, Yugi, I am Princess Alasia."

There was a quick pause of silence, then…

"WHAT?!" The gang was so wide eyed that Alasia really thought their eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. _Perhaps, I shouldn't have mentioned that I am a Princess. Master Nogard will not be happy about this. Oh well…_

"You're a Princess?!" Téa asked, still trying to recover from her shock.

Alasia just nodded, giving the gang a small, yet sweet, smile.

"You mean you're a real princess? Like with a castle, and knights, and the sort?" Joey asked, him and Tristan gazing at her dreamily.

"Yep, I'm actually about to become crowned, but I wanted to take some time off and have a little fun before I do." _There I go again, speaking before thinking! I just met these people and already saying way too much!_

Her inward struggle did not go unnoticed by the shorter member of the group. He knew that look all too well and could tell something was bothering her.

"Are you okay, Alasia?" She looked deep into those amethyst eyes and saw they were genuinely concerned for her. She was about to answer when Mokuba's voice came back, announcing the arrival of a new duelist.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, we have a new arrival! Put your hands together for 'The Duelist of Darkness': The Stygian Master!"

The crowd roared to life again as a figure clad in a purple and black bordered cloak emerged. The cloak was adorned with an unusual pattern of red straight-lined symbols on the bottom, and he was wearing a black dragon mask that had a pair of light gray horns sticking out the side of the mask, one on each side and just behind the bearer's eyes, pointing upwards but at an angle, like a bull when it's charging. There was another pair of horns, right below the first set only these curved out towards the "dragon's" mouth. The mask's red eyes completed the dark and menacing look. He raised his hands, which were covered with black gloves, taking in the glory of the crowd roaring and cheering for him.

"Who dares to be the first to challenge The Stygian Master?!"

Alasia stared at the figure like she had known him most of her life, which she felt was probably true. The mask and cloak reminded her of someone she knew back in her youth, a kid she used to practice her magic with when she was attending the DragonVale Wizard Academy, while under the supervision of The Great Nogard. But there was no way it could have been him... Could it? Deciding she would rather find out sooner than later, she disappeared down the hall, heading for a Kaibaland employee standing by a hallway that led to some stairs that went downward. The employee had short, teal hair and was wearing a black suit, white dress shirt with a black tie tucked into his black pants, and black dress shoes. Just like the rest of the security, he too was wearing dark sunglasses. His suit along with his small mustache and shades made him look real suave and sophisticated.

"Excuse me, Sir?" The employee kept his posture together: back straight and arms behind his back, but only turned his head to face Alasia who was walking up on his left.

"Yes? Is there something I can help you with?"

 _He is kind of handsome._ Alasia mused to herself. Realizing she was gawking at him, she cleared her throat and responded to him.

"I was wondering what I need to do to face off against him." She pointed her thumb towards the arena behind her.

The employee stared at her for a moment then brought his arms out in front. In his hands were a clipboard and a pen. "What is your name, Miss?"

 _Eh, I've already spilled the beans, what more harm could it do?_ "Alasia, Princess Alasia."

The man raised an eyebrow at that but decided he wouldn't ask. After all, it made no difference to him if she was the daughter of the Emperor himself. Even so, it could just be a stage name she made up for herself. He had to admit, though, she looked just like a princess and even gave off a regal like aura. He jotted her name down and told her to go down the stairs. As soon as she disappeared, he radioed up to the control room to inform his young master of the challenger's arrival.

The gang had been busy observing the cloaked man on the stage that they hadn't noticed Alasia walk off. Téa was the first to realize she was gone.

"Hey, you guys? Anyone know where Alasia went?"

Heads began darting this way and that when Mokuba announced that a challenger had risen up.

"Now, our challenger has arrived! Everyone, please help me in welcoming 'The Duelist of Royalty': Princess Alasia!"

"She can duel?!" Joey was so surprised that he didn't notice Téa reaching up to slap him on the back of the head. "Ow! What was dat for?!"

"You moron, didn't you see she had a duel disk on her arm?"

"Oh, my bad." Tristan laughed which earned him a death glare by the blonde teen next to him. The crowd got much louder and many more people were coming in after hearing about the duel from the outside speakers.

Down below, Alasia and her opponent were in the center of the arena, each about to activate their duel disks.

"Duelists, shuffle each other's decks and begin!" Mokuba couldn't wait for them to start. He was very curious as to what they had in store.

As they walked up to each other, a familiar, deep voice spoke to Alasia but only she could hear him for he spoke telepathically. _My galactic stars, if it isn't Her Royal Highness, Princess Alasia! I never expected to find you here._

Alasia smiled mischievously as she handed him her deck and he offered her his. They began shuffling them when Alasia responded. _Likewise, Zankou. I must say, the Stygian Dragon looks good on you. It even matches your personality._

Zankou smirked behind his mask, completely unfazed by her insult. _Why thank you, Your Royal Highness. I couldn't agree more, and let me just say that you are looking as lovely as ever._

Alasia just scoffed at that. While they did actually practice magic together growing up, she was never too fond of him. He was always flirting with the girls (herself included) and always trying to kiss up to royalty (again, herself included). She pushed whatever small feelings she may have had for the punk wizard aside. They were about to begin, and she needed all of the concentration she could muster. They walked back to their respective spots and faced each other once more, raised their disks, and shouted one word in unison.

"Duel!"

 **A/N:** Yay! I finally finished this chapter! It took me a long while but I finally did it. Whew... So, who is Zankou exactly and what does he want? You'll just have to keep reading to find out! As always, positive and constructive reviews make my day!

P.S. Sweet treats to whoever can guess what TV show the name "Zankou" comes from. :)

DragonVale Dragon(s) for this chapter:

-Stygian Dragon\- The dragon Zankou's attire represents. This is another member of DragonVale's Olympus dragons.


	5. Wizards' Duel of Cards part 1

**A/N:** I know it's been a very long time since I've updated. My computer's hard drive had fried and I haven't been able to afford for it to be fixed. I just recently found out that I can download a Microsoft Word app to the phone. I literally had no idea you could do that! Thanks again Ganymede Lullaby, formerly known as PrincessChiChi99 and Feta Tsukino, for introducing me to this app. As always, enjoy and feel free to leave a review and as always, ALL FLAMES will be deleted. Thank you!

 **Disclaimer:** This will be much shorter. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters or dueling cards, Kazuki Takashi does, and Backflip Studios owns DragonVale, its dragons and Master Nogard except my OCs: Alasia, Drake, and Zankou.

 **Chapter 4: Wizards' Duel of Cards part 1**

XxXxXxXxXx

The stadium continued to roar with excitement as more people filed in. The two duelists drew their starting hands when Zankou broke the silence between them. The monitors above showed a picture of both duelists with the LP count beneath them: 4000 each.

"Ladies first." Alasia only nodded and drew her card to begin her turn. She had stopped the telepathic conversation so she could focus on her strategies without Zankou figuring them out.

"I'll place one monster face down in defense mode and place two more cards face down." In front of Alasia appeared a horizontal card, the back facing up. Then, two vertical cards appeared behind the defensing monster card with their backs up as well.

"That will end my turn." Zankou drew his first card and smiled under his mask. _This card can really do some damage but I need to rid the field of her face down cards._ "I'll start this round by summoning my Blackland Fire Dragon[1500/800] in attack mode!"

A four-legged, dark green dragon appeared, its head low to the ground, as if trying to smell due to its poor eyesight. It gave a low, menacing growl as it raised its head to face Alasia.

"Next, I also play two cards face down." And just like Alasia, two cards appeared behind the dragon in the same fashion as her two face-downs.

"Now Blackland Fire Dragon, attack her face-down defense monster with Flame Gale!" The dragon snarled, smoke shooting out of its nostrils as it raised its head up and lowered it in a swift, yet, smooth motion while blowing a wave of fire towards its target. As soon as the fire made contact, a flash appeared above the card, revealing a boy clad in a dark blue tunic with a gold border, dark blue pants with gold on the hem, and a dark blue cape with a gold border on it as well. There were sapphire orbs placed evenly throughout the garments and they matched his eyes and hair, which was smoothed upwards, like a mohawk. He screamed in agony before blasting into pixels.

A mischievous smirk formed on Alasia's lips. "Thank you, Zankou."

That was not the statement Zankou was expecting. "Why are you thanking me for destroying your monster?"

Alasia picked up her deck and explained, "You destroyed Blue Dragon Summoner[1500/600], which allows me to place one Dragon, Warrior, or Spellcaster-type monster from my deck to my hand. And I'll choose this dragon card." After she placed the card in her hand she returned her deck to her duel disk. But Zankou was baffled. What was she planning?

"Well, Zankou, are you going to finish your move?" _I wish I could see his expression so I could get an idea of what he's thinking. I cannot afford for him to read my thoughts but it would be nice if he wasn't wearing that mask._

"Well, seeing as how I'm the one with a monster on the field and not you, I will end my turn. Your move, _my dear._ " Zankou said in that silky, sweet, _sickening_ voice of his that Alasia always despised. Why couldn't he talk like normal people?

"Alright, I draw." _This will help._ "I summon Mirage Dragon(1600/600) to the field in attack mode!" A gold serpentine monster with long, blue hair materialized in front of its owner. Its head looked like that of the heads of the creatures from the "Alien" series. Its piercing blue eyes bore right through Zankou's mask, as if it was only going to strike him and not his dragon.

"Since my Mirage Dragon is 100 attack points higher than your Blackland Fire Dragon, that means I am safe to attack you!" Alasia smiled at her guaranteed victory. But a certain blonde duelist in the audience was very worried. Had Alasia forgotten about the masked duelist's two face-down cards?

"Hey, Yug? What do you suppose Alasia is thinking? Surely, she hasn't forgotten that dude's face-down cards, right? She could be activating a trap card!"

Yugi looked at his best friend, smiling like he knew something that Joey didn't. Joey was a great duelist and was learning fast but there were still lots of cards he had to learn about.

"Don't worry, Joey. She knows exactly what she's doing. Mirage Dragon has an effect: during the Battle Phase, opponent's trap cards cannot be activated."

"You mean, she's safe dis turn? Even if she special summons another monster to attack as well?" _Joey's getting it now._

"You got it, Joey."

"Man, dat's some smart thinkin'. I just hope she can keep dat monster on the field for a little while."

"Mirage Dragon, attack the Blackland Fire Dragon! Solar Flare!" The dragon roared and opened its mouth. White and yellow fire began forming from the back of the mouth and out shot a ball like a meteor of the most intense heat you could feel from the sun itself. The massive ball of fire raced towards the snarling, green dragon when Zankou pushed a button on his duel disk.

"Your attack triggers my trap! Activate Ring of Destruction!" But the card did not activate much to the masked-duelist's dismay. And the hotter than hell fireball struck the blind dragon, imprisoning it in a bright, white fire with nothing to be heard except the dragon's cries of anguish. The fire vanished taking its prisoner with it and Zankou's life points went down by 100, putting him at 3900. Zankou was outraged. How could she nullify his trap card? He didn't recall seeing her activate one of her own face-downs.

"What in the abyss of the Rift happened?!"

"It's quite simple, Zankou." The princess purred. "Mirage Dragon has an effect: opponent cannot activate trap cards during my battle phase." Though she could not see his face, she really didn't have to. She knew he was furious and that would be his downfall. In the past, if Zankou ever lost his temper the rest of his control on things would falter and he always, always, lost a battle, whether it was a physical one or a verbal one. Alasia could also tell from the moment she saw him first step into the dome that he had not changed in the three years they had not seen each other until now. If Zankou didn't stop his temper from rising more, Alasia's victory would be guaranteed.

"Now that I've destroyed your monster and nullified your trap, I'll end my turn." Zankou seethed in his mask. _How dare she make a fool out of me! She will not get away with this!_

"Very well, but know this: **_you will pay dearly for that._** " Zankou spat in the most venomous tone he could muster. He was through playing games and being made a fool of, but he knew he had to hold out just a little longer. He drew his card and placed it face-down. Then, he grabbed a card from his hand and placed it in attack mode.

"I summon Dark Elf[2000/800] and end my turn." Alasia was a little dumbfounded by this move. Why didn't he attack? Either he's being cautious of her face-downs or he's planning on sacrificing his monster for a more powerful one. The princess could only assume it was the latter.

Without a word, Alasia drew her next card but stopped short when she saw what it was. _It's the card I got when I visited Earth two years ago. I never could remember exactly where I got this card but I could never bring myself to ever part with it._ Her eyes shifted to the side and up the stadium where she saw Yugi and his friends. Her eyes flashed with a sudden realization. _That's it! Now I remember where I know him! I wonder…_

"I summon my Alexandrite Dragon[2000/100] in attack mode!" In a beautiful blast array of multiple colors arose a gem-scaled dragon, in the colors of blue, green, pink, and purple, and it was white from the neck down to its tail. The dragon roared loudly which earned excited responses from the audience. People whooped, hollered, whistled, etc. Even Yugi and the gang were impressed with this dragon's sight.

"It's so pretty!" Exclaimed Téa. She looked over to Yugi. "I've never heard of this card, Yugi."

Yugi looked up to his brunette friend. "I've heard of it, but I've never seen anyone use it in a duel before, Téa. If I recall correctly, Grandpa once told me that even though it's a level four monster, it is actually pretty rare. I believe he told me that there were only five ever made! I have to say, I am astounded by the sight of it myself." _There is definitely something familiar about this card. Wait! Isn't that the card...?_

-Flashback-

 _The sun was almost set filling the sky with beautiful hues of pink, purple, orange, and gold. The streets were packed with cars and people speed walking or running, trying to make it home before the sun set, exhausted from a long, hard day at work. Not too far away from the downtown area was a game shop that was also a house on the outer edge of a small neighborhood and a nearby park._

 _Yugi was standing on the porch of the game shop part sweeping the leaves off and getting ready to close. He couldn't wait to start packing for his big journey to a small island the next night. But this was not your average vacation to a tropical island sort of thing. He had been invited to partake in a duel monsters tournament, known as "Duelist Kingdom", which was to be held on this mysterious island._

 _But it wasn't the tournament that had him determined to end the day. Maximillion Pegasus, President of Industrial Illusions and creator of the most popular card game known as Duel Monsters, had sent the young teen a video recording of himself which he used to challenge the young boy to a duel. At first, it seemed impossible and the teen and his friends thought it to be a prank or something. But the duel commenced anyway and Pegasus had set a timer of 5 minutes. The one with the most life points at the end of the clock would be the victor. Unfortunately, Yugi had the least amount of life points and, therefore, was the loser of the duel. As the victor, Pegasus claimed a "prize" for himself, the soul of Yugi's grandfather! And he did it through the use of his own Millennium Eye! Yugi would do anything to get his grandpa back but he couldn't stop thinking about how Pegasus did it. How could one duel someone else, let alone steal a person's soul, through the TV?_

 _While Yugi pondered on the recent events, a girl Yugi's age, 16 to be exact, approached the game shop. Her long purple hair blowing in the mild breeze. Yugi was so lost in thought he didn't see the shadow of the figure approaching. But a sweet and soft voice pulled him out of his reverie._

 _"Excuse me, but is your store closed?" Yugi about jumped out of his skin and turned around pretty quickly._

 _Huh? Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you walk up. I'm closing up in 5 minutes but I'll let you look around for a bit."_

 _The girl's emerald eyes shone brighter than any emerald Yugi had ever seen. "Really, that will not be a problem?"_

 _Yugi chuckled a little awkwardly, marveled at her beauty. He motioned for her to enter the shop and he closed the door behind them. The girl looked in awe at the sight all around her and her eyes sparkled with excitement. Duel Monster posters hung everywhere and there was a variety of many different games. She looked back at Yugi as to make sure it was okay for her to be here at the closing time._

 _"Go ahead, have a look around." Yugi spoke in a soft and encouraging voice. His eyes backed up that he was not concerned at all and wanted her to take her time. "Just don't take too long." He joked._

 _She didn't have to be told twice. She strode over to a glass counter that displayed multiple card packs, many of which she was not familiar with. One particular pack stood out to her. It had the picture of a pink dragon with feathered wings and beautiful green eyes, almost the same shade as her own, on the cover._

 _"I will take this pack." She told Yugi, pointing to the pack with the pink dragon._

 _"Good choice! That will have mostly dragon monsters with a few other types as well as magic and trap cards to accommodate them. But, I won't be able to tell you which cards are in there. If I knew that it wouldn't be fun to open them, hah ha."_

 _"That is so true." Yugi rang the pack up and the girl thanked him. "Thank you so much, um... I don't think I caught your name."_

 _"Oh, forgive me. I'm Yugi Mutou. And who might you be?"_

 _"My name is Alasia. Do you mind if I open the pack here? I'm too excited to wait until I get home."_

 _"No, not at all; go right ahead." Alasia silently nodded and began opening her pack of Duel Monsters cards. As she flipped through them, she came across a card that stood out to her more than any other card, even more than the pink dragon on the cover of the pack. It was a dragon adorned in a variety of gems, mostly of blue, green, pink, and purple. She felt drawn to this card, though she assumed it was due to the resemblance of the jewels on her mother's crown._

 _"Alexandrite Dragon? It's so beautiful." Upon hearing the first two words, Yugi walked up to the girl, his face full of shock. He couldn't believe what she found._

 _"Seriously, you found one of the Alexandrite Dragons?!" Alasia looked at the short teen with confusion. What could be so great about a card that gets someone this excited? Unless..._

 _"What's wrong? Is it super rare?"_

 _Yugi nodded in confirmation. "Uh-huh. Even though it's only a level 4 monster, there are only five in the world! I'm not sure how many of them already have an owner but maybe there's still a few left to be found. Congratulations!" He held his hand out for her to shake but Alasia hesitated and backed up._

 _"I'm sorry but it is getting late and I really need to go but thank you again!" And with that, she turned and rushed out of the building. Yugi stood in place, dumbfounded as to what just happened._

 _"That was weird. But she's right, it is getting late and I need to close up before I get another customer."_

-End flashback-

"Yugi, are you alright?" Yugi blinked and realized Téa was talking to him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry about that. I just remembered where I've seen Alasia before. She came by the game shop the night before we left for Duelist Kingdom." Gasps came from all of his friends and their faces were etched with surprise.

Up in the control room, Mokuba could barely contain his excitement. He, too, was astonished with this card's appearance and pulled out his cell phone from one of his pockets. "Big brother definitely needs to see this!"

XxXxXxXxXx

A young man, about the age of 18 or so, with neatly combed brown hair and wearing a purple trench coat and fancy black dress shoes, was sitting behind a grand mahogany desk, typing on a laptop. His long and slender fingers glided over the keys, never missing a beat in the rhythm that he had made and not making one mistake on the document he was drafting. His deep cerulean eyes shifted side to side, reading everything as he typed. He was a man of business and perfection after all. He couldn't afford mistakes on very important documents, such as the contracts he was drawing up for some new hires he had just acquired. He also did not like to be interrupted while he was in his office, which was usually most of the time. If his desk phone rang, then his secretary or whoever was paging him better have had a good enough excuse for it which, any of the employees could tell you, was almost impossible with the CEO to one of the most prestigious gaming companies in the world.

He finally stopped typing and scrolled back to the top to begin proofreading his work when he felt a buzzing in the inner pocket to his trench coat. He stopped typing to pull his cell phone out and checked the call ID. There were only two people who knew the number to his personal cell. One of them dare not call unless it was an emergency and the other only calls when he's bored. The teenage CEO really hoped it wasn't an emergency but also didn't have the time to entertain a certain someone. He could just ignore it but then that would look bad on him, not to mention something could still be wrong even though it was the "bored" person calling. He slid his finger across the screen to answer it.

"What is it, Mokuba?"

"Big brother!" The young CEO had to pull the phone away from his ear a little at the sound of his brother shouting. "Guess what?!"

"Mokuba, stop shouting already. Now, _please_ calmly explain why you called; I'm very busy."

"You're always busy." Mokuba retorted.

The elder brother narrowed his eyes, as if the caller on the other end would see them.

" ** _Mokuba_** …" His tone said he was not in the mood for games.

"Okay, okay." Mokuba responded, getting the hint. _Seto is always so serious._ "You will never guess what card was just played in the Duel Dome."

Seto remained silent, wanting his younger brother to just spill it already. He had a company to run and had no time for childish games, such as guessing games. Mokuba, knowing his brother all too well, continued.

"Someone just summoned one of the rare 'Alexandrite Dragons'! It's like nothing I've ever seen before!" Seto's eyes widened upon hearing the card's name.

"You've got to come see it!" Seto's lips curled up into a smirk, mischief in his eyes.

"You know what, Mokuba? I think I might just do that." With that, Seto hung up and went back to finishing his contract. When he was satisfied, he saved his work, shut down his computer, grabbed his briefcase, and headed to the door, his purple coat trailing him just above the ground.

XxXxXxXxXx

Back at Kaibaland, the Duel Dome was still roaring with excitement. Alasia had just summoned a very rare card but it was still not strong enough to take down the tanned, violet-haired elf. But Alasia had only just begun her turn and she planned on taking down Zankou's elf, one way or another.

"I will destroy your elf by playing this magic card: Dragon Treasure. This card will increase my Alexandrite Dragon's attack and defense by 300 points." A purple dragon appeared in a "crawl" position with a green sphere in between its wings. An outline of a dragon's head was in the center of the sphere. The sphere started glowing and shot out a green lightning bolt that struck the gem-adorned dragon.

"Alexandrite Dragon[2300/400], attack the Dark Elf with Spectrum Flare!"

A wave of fire in multiple colors consumed the tanned elf clad in a jade dress with a gold border and wearing a gold headpiece. She screamed and blasted into thousands of pixels before vanishing completely.

"Now, Mirage Dragon, attack Zankou's life points directly!" The gold dragon shot out another fireball that engulfed Zankou completely. Though it was only a hologram, the intense heat felt all too real, just like a time when he visited the Garita Volcano as a child and was relatively close to a lava dragon. The dragon was spitting out lava bombs and one landed a few feet from Zankou, the heat felt like the scorching sun when crossing one of DragonVale's deserts.

The fire vanished and Zankou's life points descended to 2000. But the duelist in the Stygian Dragon costume was not fazed by Alasia's attacks. He had her right where he wanted her.

"That will end my turn."

Zankou silently drew his card. "First, I activate one of my face-down magic cards: Change of Heart to control your Mirage Dragon." A two sided angel, one side of light with a white angel's wing and the other dark with a black bat-like wing, appeared and materialized into the Mirage Dragon. The dragon roared and glided over to its new owner. "Next, I activate Cost Down, which will reduce the levels of every monster in my hand by 2. I sacrifice Mirage Dragon to summon a more powerful dragon! Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you... Gandora the Dragon of Destruction[0/0]!"

A dark purple cloud filled the dome as a black hole appeared directly in front of Zankou. The first thing to emerge were ivory claws with scarlet colored orbs on the knuckles, followed by long, black arms and soon a black head with an ivory colored horn sticking out on each side of the head. The rest of the body, protected by its black wings folded over it, followed suit. The clouds and black hole faded into nothingness revealing only the onyx dragon with a bright red hue glowing from all over its body. The folded black wings opened and spread out, revealing scarlet orbs trailing the sides of its body from head to feet with a single red orb on its chest.

Zankou laughed but it wasn't a friendly one. His laugh was so wicked that the dragon's roar and his laugh sounded as if they were melded together.

"This is the beginning of the end for you, **_your Royal Highness!_** Aha ha hah ha hah ha hah!"

 **A/N:** Alright, so we started a duel, found out how Yugi and Alasia know each other, and finally brought in Kaiba. Yay! The next chapter will end the duel as well as begin the plot to this story.

P.s. I do not own "the Rift", the volcano "Garita", or "lava dragons" as they are owned by Backflip Studios.

-Lava Dragon- an elemental dragon with fire and earth as its elements. It's a small dragon with big wings compared to its body as a hatchling but as the dragon grows up, its wings do not; making it have a disfigured appearance.


	6. Wizards' Duel of Cards part 2

**A/N:** As I mentioned at the end of the last chapter, this chapter will be the end of the duel and start getting into the plot of this story. Hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** This will be much shorter. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters or dueling cards, Kazuki Takashi does, and Backflip Studios owns DragonVale, its dragons and Master Nogard except my OCs: Alasia, Drake, and Zankou.

The / will represent the mind link between Yugi and Yami.

 **Chapter 5: Wizards' Duel of Cards part 2**

XxXxXxXxXx

Princess Alasia:

LP: 4000

Stygian Master:

LP: 2000

Alasia still had Alexandrite Dragon[2300/400] equipped with Dragon Treasure on the field along with two face-downs while Zankou had two face-downs and his Gandora the Dragon of Destruction[0/0] on the field. Both seemed evenly matched with the amount of cards but it appeared that Alasia's dragon was stronger. However, without her Mirage Dragon she couldn't prevent the dark duelist from using trap cards on her now. Plus, it was the beginning of his turn and with Gandora being a level 8 but with only 0 attack and 0 defense points, she knew it must possess a special ability that could be very dangerous. But what that was, she had no earthly or vale idea.

Yugi and the gang were speechless and afraid. Not of the dragon, thank goodness it was only a hologram, but for Alasia. And her situation was only going to get worse. But, to a certain spirit in the stands, Alasia wasn't just in danger in the duel, but rather her and every single person there was in complete danger.

/Yugi/ The ancient spirit called to Yugi from within their Millennium Puzzle. /I sense a great force, far greater than the Shadows, heading this way./

/What do you mean, Yami? You believe the stadium is in danger?/ A confirming nod from the former Pharaoh sent chills down Yugi's body. What was going on and why had Yami not felt it sooner? But these questions would have to wait as the shorter duelist racked his brain for anything that could help. Suddenly, a lightbulb, as they say, went off.

/It's a long shot but why don't we try reaching out to Kaiba? I mean it's his dome and his computers might be able to detect something out of the ordinary, right? If so, he can tighten the security in this place./

Yami paused to mull it over. He thought it was a good plan but also knew Kaiba was not one to take the "magic" and "force" talk seriously. The stubborn CEO still did not believe that anything they had already been through was due to fate and caused by the dark powers of the Shadow Realm. But nonetheless, Yugi had a valid point and what other choice did they have?

/Alright, Yugi, but I'll be the one to speak with him./

/Right. First, we inform the guys and create a plan. Then, we contact Kaiba. Mokuba could probably help us too./

The Pharaoh nodded and Yugi opened his eyes to find Joey in front of him, scrutinizing him while Tristan and Téa were also staring at him with worry sketched on their faces.

"So, spill it, Yug. What are you and Yami talking about?"

Yugi looked from Joey to Téa then Tristan before drawing in a slow, deep breath and began explaining their new "situation".

"Yami feels a strong sense of dark power heading this way, to the stadium."

"What?! You mean, dis is a 'save the world' kind of thing?" The perplexed blonde asked. Téa and Tristan gave each other worried glances.

Yugi nodded in confirmation. "I'm afraid so, Joey. We have to do anything we can to help and Yami is going to try and talk to Kaiba."

"No can do, pal. I'm not letting you guys go to Kaiba on your own. Me and Tristan are coming with you."

"Hey, you can't just make my decisions for me, Joey! What if I say 'no'?"

Joey looked at his pointy-haired brunette friend with disgust. "Really, you're just going to let Yugi and me go by ourselves?!"

"It's not Yugi I'm worried about. You going to talk to him will only lead to trouble and I'd rather not get into trouble for your stupidity."

"Why you little…!"

"Guys, knock it off! We don't have time for arguing!" Téa said in a very agitated tone. Joey and Tristan glared at each other but said no more as they knew she was right. Surrounding audience members glared at the small group of friends, their expressions telling them to keep it down.

Yugi nodded to Téa in thanks and continued in a softer voice, "Here is what I propose we do."

XxXxXxXxXx

Just outside the stadium, a little boy holding his mother's hand, heard a faint sound in the distance. His head turned this way and that before finally looking up towards the sky. In the far, yet close, distance he could see a black helicopter heading towards the park. It whirred loudly and as it got closer, many visitors and tourists began to back up as the wind blew strongly, the loud machine coming to a landing, about a yard away from the building. A Kaibaland security guard, this one with midnight black hair and black sunglasses, professionally strode to the chopper with the "KC" insignia on the tail. He opened the door and bowed before the passenger.

"Good day, Master Kaiba."

A young teen with brown hair and wearing a purple trench coat climbed down from the chopper, his arms by his sides, a silver briefcase in his right hand. He gave off an authoritative vibe to everyone around. His stone-cold eyes focused on his destination: the Kaibaland Duel Dome. He walked in large strides to it, hoping the rare card he came to see was still on the field.

XxXxXxXxXx

Alasia stood in fearful silence while Zankou continued on with his turn.

"Before I declare my attack I need to improve my dragon's strength. So I activate my other set facedown card: Horn of the Unicorn! This gives Gandora 700 attack and 700 defense points!"

At that moment, Kaiba walked in, causing some of the audience members to gasp and whisper.

"It's Seto Kaiba, the guy who owns this place!"

One girl whispered to the mesmerized girl next to her, "What's a handsome duelist like him doing all the way up here? It should be him dueling down there!"

Ignoring the comments and eyes on him, Kaiba observed his center stage. There in all its glory, was the magnificent, priceless, jewel of a card, "Alexandrite Dragon". It was indeed a sight to behold. Kaiba then shifted his eyes to the owner of the dragon. It was a girl with long, purple hair and wearing a purple dress and matching boots. He studied her for a moment, trying to see who she could be. The Kaiba Corp. database kept track of all the owners of the most rarest cards but he did not recognize her at all.

 _Hm, it appears my team missed one. They will not go unpunished for this. Now, who is her opponent?_

His eyes shifted to the other side but as soon as he saw the opposing monster, he froze, his cobalt eyes widening.

 _What?! It can't be! It's… Gandora!_ He saw the dark brown, upwards spiraled horn grow out of the dark dragon's forehead with electricity cackling up and a few sparks flying off.

Gandora the Dragon of Destruction[700/700]

Zankou, not having noticed the stadium's new arrival, continued improving his dark beast. His next improvement was about to shake Alasia up even more than she already was.

"But it is still not enough, so I need to activate my dragon's special ability. I pay half of my life points so I can destroy all other cards on the field!" His life point counter dropped to 1000 and Gandora let out a menacing roar. The red orbs adorning its body began to glow and a flash of red covered the field, blasting away Alasia's dragon and both of her face-down cards, along with Zankou's Ring of Destruction that remained facedown as well. But Zankou just laughed as if losing his card was no big deal.

"Next, Gandora gets 300 attack points for every card that was destroyed. For five cards, that's 1500 additional attack points! Now, Gandora[2200/700, attack Her Majesty's life points directly!" The onyx dragon shot out a red fireball which engulfed the princess the same way her Mirage Dragon had engulfed Zankou. Alasia cried out as her life points dropped to 1800.

Zankou continued with his turn. "I will lay this card facedown, and since Gandora was normal summoned this turn, he has to be sent to the graveyard. But that's a small price to pay considering he destroyed all of your cards and dealt a very heavy blow to your life points." He smirked triumphantly even though no one could see it. "Time to dazzle me, Princess."

 _Well, that was a little entertaining. Too bad I didn't see the jeweled beast attack, but whatever._ Kaiba turned around and walked off into the direction of the control room.

Alasia drew and sighed. If only Zankou had not tributed her Mirage Dragon and destroyed her Alexandrite Dragon. The card she just drew was the pink dragon with the feathery-like wings and green eyes, the same dragon that was on the cover of the pack that caught her attention when she had visited Yugi's game shop two years before.

 _Seiyaryu, level 7. I need to tribute two monsters to summon this and I don't have any on the field._ She glanced back at her hand which held Pot of Greed, Monster Reborn, and Assault Wyvern. She knew what she had to do.

"I'll start this round by playing my Pot of Greed. This lets me draw two cards." The cards she drew were Elf's Light and Pixie Knight. She inwardly gasped as a plan began formulating in her mind.

XxXxXxXxXx

Outside the Duel Dome, in the scorching, afternoon sun, walking towards the back entrance was a teen male, probably the age of 15 or 16, and a young female, about the age of 18 or 19.

The male was a little tanned and he had cyan colored eyes with white pupils, along with long and dark green hair with streaks of ivory and blue mixed in. He was clad in a dark green robe adorned in a black _fleur de lis_ pattern with black curls for more embellishments.

A lot of passers-by scrutinized him as the duo walked by. Some were entranced while others shook their heads. _Kids these days,_ they thought. Some of the teen girls fancied and fawned over him.

His female companion was getting the most attention. She was much lighter in skin tone and was wearing a thin-strapped, ruby colored, "sweetheart" dress with a sea-green sash tied around her waist. Her ebony hair was tied into an elegant bun, with a few curls framing her face. Her sea-green eyes were very mesmerizing to many of the young male onlookers.

There where three park guards, all looked to be in their early 20s, blocking the two teen's destination. The one on the far left had spiked, red hair; the middle guard had blonde hair that looked like a biker's head; and the guard on the far right had jet black hair, smoothed back with gel. The middle guard turned, snickering, to the guard on the right.

"Check them out, Marcus. What's with kids playing dress up these days?"

The right guard, Marcus, responded without taking his eyes off of the kids in question, specifically, the girl. "Beats me, Rob, but who cares? Look how beautiful she is. Sigh."

Rob shook his head and looked to the third guard on the left. His other buddy was not faring any better. Rob brought his hands up and smacked the other two on the back of the heads.

"Will you two snap out of it?!"

At that moment, the two young teens were right up to them. The girl spoke first.

"Excuse us, gentlemen, but we were wondering if you wouldn't mind giving us a tour of this place. We really don't know where to start and since you work here, we thought you would know all the best rides and what not to ride." She bats her eyelashes and her friend smiles as innocently as he can. But Rob is not buying into this.

"Look, kids, we just guard the place. We don't host tours. I suggest just picking a ride and trying it out. It's not rocket science."

"Wait, Rob," Finally spoke the third guard. "We can't send her away, not on her own anyway." The boy teen scowled in defiance at that last comment. She wasn't alone, she had him with her! But the guard just ignored him. "She could be taken advantage of."

Marcus joined in. "Yeah, and besides, we really could use a break. Roland is inside monitoring so there is nothing to worry about."

Rob sighed, accepting defeat. He too wanted a break but not by babysitting a couple of teenagers, even though one was just shy of being an adult. But he knew it would be pointless to argue further while the score was two against one.

"Fine, but not a word of this to anyone else."

"Agreed." The others chimed in unison. The five figures began walking off and turned around the side of a shop. A moment later, two figures came back around and walked briskly to the now unguarded stadium. One was a male clad in a dark green robe and the other, female, wearing a soft red dress. The two teens smirked in triumph and headed inside the Duel Dome.

XxXxXxXxXx

Meanwhile, Alasia had devised her strategy and was summoning a new monster on the field. If her plan worked, she would be able to take down Zankou her next turn.

"I summon Assault Wyvern in attack mode!" A deep blue bodied dragon with only two legs and two sets of wings appeared, enshrouded in a blue light. It roared, proclaiming its arrival to fight for justice.

"I also set these two cards face-down. Now, Assault Wyvern, attack Zankou's life points directly!"

As the dragon began its assault, the crowd cheered loudly, already believing she had won. Joey Wheeler pumped a fist into the air.

"Alright! She's got dis duel in da bag!" Though Yugi wanted to share the enthusiasm of his best friend, he didn't think it was going to be that easy. The masked duelist still had a card facedown on his field.

"I'm not so sure, Joey. Look at her opponent's field again." Joey blinked and his expression went glum.

"Ah nuts."

"I activate my trap card: Negate Attack!" Zankou proclaimed as he pushed a button on his duel disk. The dragon's attack hit the swirly barrier instead of Zankou.

Alasia ended her turn and Zankou drew his card. _Hm, I don't have a monster with a low enough level for me to summon to take down her Assault Wyvern, but I could probably keep her from attacking me again. If I set down this spell card, she might think it's another trap and avoid attacking. It's a big risk but the only move I have..._

"I will set this card face-down and end my turn. Back to you, Highness." _Please take my bluff._

Alasia silently drew as she began thinking what Zankou was planning. _He's obviously setting up another trap of some kind. He didn't summon a monster which tells me he didn't have one he could summon. But, is his new facedown a trap or a spell to bluff? If I attack and it's an actual trap, I could be destroying myself. Better bring out my new dragon, then I'll go from there._

"I activate my facedown card: Monster Reborn. Say hello, again, to my Alexandrite Dragon." The jewel adorning dragon rose up from the field and it took flight. "Next, I sacrifice Assault Wyvern and Alexandrite Dragon. Now, please welcome a new favorite dragon of mine. Arise Seiyaryu[2500/2300]!"

A small pink dragon with feathered wings attached to its arms and two legs appeared in a pink light. Its head and jaw looked like blades of a scythe and guillotine. Its tail looked to have a few metal bar "spikes" growing out of it. Its emerald eyes, matching Alasia's own, were glaring daggers at the duelist across the way. It opened its mouth and from it came the loudest shriek anyone had ever heard. Alasia then activated her second facedown.

"Before I attack, I activate Elf's Light which increases my dragon's attack by 400 and decreases the defense by 200." A tiny elf enshrouded in gold light bestowed upon the dragon its light.

Seiyaryu[2900/2100]

"Here goes nothing. Time to see which one of us will still be standing. Seiyaryu, ATTACK!"

The dragon blasted several fireballs. Zankou made no effort to activate his set card. The fireballs struck him and knocked him back a little ways; his life point counter dropped rapidly, hitting zero in about a half of a second. Holographic smoke engulfed the spot where he once stood and had fallen. The crowd cheered for her victory as she strode to the opposite end of the stage. But as the smoke cleared away, she noticed something amiss. Zankou was no where to be found.

 _Where did he go?_ She looked in all directions but saw no trace of the Stygian Dragon costume. Yugi and the gang also noticed Zankou's disappearance and Yami realized now was the best chance they had at carrying out their plan.

/It's time, Yugi./

/Right, let's go./ Yugi then looked to Joey. "Come on, Joey, it's time."

Joey looked at Yugi in question but then realization dawned on him. He responded while giving a curt nod.

"Ok, bud, I'm right behind you." Téa and Tristan didn't say anything but nodded in understanding as well. Yugi was so grateful to have good friends like these. They had decided that Joey would accompany Yugi to talk to Kaiba while Tristan accompanied Téa to help get people out without creating a panic. As the two groups got up and turned to go on their own paths, Yugi turned back around.

"We'll meet you guys at the entrance, Téa. It shouldn't take too long." Téa began to feel worried for her best friends but she didn't let any bit of it show on her face. They've been through so much and it's only because they had each other that they came out of each life-threatening situation. This time would be no different.

"You guys be careful. We'll see you in a little while." She and Tristan smiled and darted up the steps towards the front entrance. Yugi and Joey looked at each other, nodded, and headed into the direction they had seen Kaiba go into.

XxXxXxXxXx

Up in the control room, a kid, about the age of 13, with long, raven hair and violet-gray eyes was announcing the winner of the duel.

"I think that was the best duel we've seen all day! What a spectacular performance by Princess Alasia!"

"Having fun?" Said a deeper, yet familiar, voice from behind.

"Seto!" Mokuba turned swiftly around in his chair and ran up to his older brother. Seto let a rare smile form, the kind of smile that only Mokuba truly knows.

"You bet! Did you catch the end of the duel? It was awesome!"

"Yes, Mokuba, I came just in time to see the card you called me about just before it was destroyed. I saw everything from there."

Mokuba's smile turned into a mischievous smirk. "So, what did you think?"

"About what? The dragon? It's a very rare card and was very interesting to see on the field but, unfortunately, seeing it get vanquished first thing doesn't impress me."

But the young boy's smirk did not falter and Seto looked at Mokuba with his eyebrow raised. _Why is he looking at me like that?_

"I wasn't referring to the dragon, rather its owner."

"What…?" Then it hit him like a ton of bricks and a previous conversation he already had with his brother, discussing whether or not Seto would ever consider getting a girlfriend, played in his mind. Before he could respond, there was a knock at the door.

"What is it, Roland?" Kaiba demanded of his right-hand man. But the response that came back was in a voice that Kaiba and Mokuba knew all too well, and it wasn't Roland's.

"Open dis door and you'll find out, Rich Boy!" Demanded the voice in a Brooklyn style accent. There was only one person in the world whom that irritating voice belonged to and it irritated Kaiba to no end. But then again, he never missed a chance to rattle the owner of said voice.

"Why don't you be a good dog and beg instead of barking demands, Mutt?" That did it. The normally "hot-headed" blonde duelist just got even hotter.

"What'd ya call me?! Why you little--!"

"Joey, let me handle this." Said another familiar yet calmer and deeper voice. The two brothers just looked at each other. Kaiba glared an accusation at the younger but the latter just held his hands up in confusion. Kaiba returned his focus on the door and marched up to it, opening it wide. He had just about enough of the "geek squad" intruding in his life.

There, standing before him, were the two duelists he knew the voices belonged to: Joey Wheeler and Yugi Mutou. Though he didn't care for either person standing in his way, he respected Yugi a lot more than the "golden retriever" lackey next to him. After all, Yugi was the only duelist to ever defeat Kaiba, fair and square, in a duel. But the Yugi staring back at him was taller and more confident than the short and timid teenager the CEO had gone to Domino High with. This was the ancient Pharaoh of Egypt, except Kaiba would never believe nor admit to that.

"Don't you geeks have anyone else you can annoy? I'm really getting fed up with seeing your faces every time I turn around. Especially yours, you little chihuahua." He said that last comment with a smirk, staring into Joey's fire-filled, hazel eyes. Seeing the blonde in rage made up for a little bit of the annoyance Kaiba had from their presence.

"Grrrr! Don't call me a chihuahua!" But Yami blocked his friend from lunging at the teen president and shook his head.

"I said, 'let me handle this'." He turned his crimson eyes unto the deep cobalt ones. "Now, Kaiba, we need your help…" But the latter put his hand up to stop him.

"Save your speeches, Yugi. I don't want to hear anything that is about 'saving the world' or something, you got that? I've heard enough of that nonsense to last me a lifetime."

Now, the spirit was beginning to lose his own patience but he kept his determined expression upon Kaiba's annoyed one. He was not going to back down; people were depending on him, whether they were aware of it or not.

"Kaiba, just listen to me. I sense a great power, much stronger than that of the Shadow Realm, and it's in this stadium. You have to use your computers or satellite to help me find anything out of the ordinary." Red eyes shifted down to a pair of wide and fearful violet-gray eyes. "Everyone here could be in danger."

Kaiba, having kept his gaze only on Yugi, noticed where his adversary's eyes changed to, and he didn't like it. By instinct, he reached his arm out in front of his brother, who had been beside him ever since he opened the door, and gently pushed, guiding the boy to get behind him.

"Listen, Yugi, don't you come around here spouting out nonsense about 'magic' or 'dark forces' again. If I…" He was interrupted by a low rumbling sound along with a gentle vibration under their feet that lasted for a few seconds before it stopped.

"Um… What was dat?" The perplexed blonde asked no one in particular. Before anyone could respond, another quake came, but this one much more violent.

"Get down!" The Pharaoh cried, grabbing Joey and dragging him under a desk. Kaiba followed suit, using his body as a shield for Mokuba. This quake lasted several minutes causing computer equipment to fall and break, and the glass windows shattered all over them. Down below in the dome, multiple screams filled the stands as many people tried to escape while some could not move from their seats.

Soon, everything went quiet. The shaking had stopped and people's screams had died out as well. Yami stood up slowly and helped his best friend up, brushing the glass off their clothes. Kaiba took a moment to make sure his brother had not suffered any injuries or cuts before dusting Mokuba and himself off.

"To answer your question, Mutt, that was an earthquake, and I'm not staying here any longer before another one makes this place my grave. Let's go, Mokuba." Mokuba nodded silently and followed his big brother.

"I wasn't asking him." Joey grumbled. Yami just gave a "don't start" look and followed the Kaiba brothers, Joey following close behind him. But the one thing on both of their minds was whether or not Tristan and Téa made it out safely.

Yami abruptly stopped causing Joey to bump into him. He stood there with his eyes shut and his head down.

"Yug? Are you okay?"

After a few seconds of silence the Pharaoh finally responded. "I'm worried about Téa and Tristan. I hope they made it out safely."

"Me too, pal, me too."

As Yugi and Joey stepped out into the sunlight, they froze in horror. Kaibaland looked like an ancient ruin. Rides were broken up and small fires were everywhere. Several feet ahead was Kaiba standing in his battle stance: legs spread apart and his fists by his sides. They could see his usual confident form quivering in anger. As they approached his side, they witnessed what had their rival so rattled. Across the distance was the duelist that Alasia defeated, his mask off revealing his red and purple thick stripped hair and his red eyes lighting up his pale face. He had Mokuba in front of him, gripping the boy's hands behind his back with one hand while the other held an unusual, curved knife up to the kid's delicate neck.

"Yugi!" Shouted a familiar female's voice with another familiar voice, a male's, echoing.

"Joey!"

Yugi and Joey saw that behind the man in the dragon costume stood two other teens whom were also dressed weirdly for a day out to an amusement park. The young male had dark green hair with streaks of ivory and blue and was wearing a dark green robe with a black fancy pattern all over it and in his tight grasp was Tristan. The female, with black hair put up in a bun and wearing a ruby colored dress that had a sea-green sash around the waist, was holding onto Téa. But luckily for Téa and Tristan, their abductors were not holding weapons against them.

The "dragon" duelist spoke to the three enraged duelists across from him and his two companions.

"If either of you expect to get your loved ones back alive, then you will have to find us first!"

Immediately, a flash of brilliant light temporarily blinded Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba. Each had to hold up their hands to try and shield their eyes but it was in vain. They could not see a thing for a few seconds and when the light faded away, the three strangers, and their prisoners, were gone.

 **A/N:** Yeah, I know this is a bit cliché but how else do you make someone who doesn't believe in magic go into a world full of magic? And, unfortunately, Tristan and Téa got in their way. (I'm kidding, I actually enjoy these characters as much as the rest of the main cast. I'm in no way bashing these two characters:) Hope you stay tuned in for the next chapter though I can't say for sure when I'll have it posted.


	7. A Lead in the Search

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter, everyone. The plot was introduced in the previous chapter (sort of, the next chapter will get a little more in depth with the plot). Just want to say this is not a romance fic but there will be slight hints and "Mokuba's teasing Seto" scene in the previous chapter was just for fun. But who knows? Could something start developing between Alasia and our lone duelist? You never know what I'll come up with. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except plot and OCs.

/ = Mind Link between Yugi and Yami

 **Chapter 6: A Lead in the Search**

"Téa!"

"Tristan!"

Two high school teens were running around a now destroyed and deserted amusement park, frantically searching for their two lost friends. The taller of the two finally stopped to catch his breath, his already disheveled blonde hair looking messier, sweat pouring down his face. But the other spiky-haired teen just stopped calmly next to his best friend. He knew there was no time to waste, that the others could be in grave danger, but he also knew the toll it was taking on his blonde friend. Even the boy whose mind and body he shared wasn't fairing any better. Yami tried to lift up their spirits.

"Don't worry, we'll find them. Kaiba has promised his satellite will track them. They must be around here somewhere."

-20 minutes earlier-

 _As Yugi and Joey stepped out into the sunlight, they froze in horror. Kaibaland looked like an ancient ruin. Rides were broken up and small fires were everywhere. Several feet ahead was Kaiba standing in his battle stance: legs spread apart and his fists by his side. They could see his usual confident form quivering in anger. As they approached his side, they witnessed what had their rival so rattled. Across the distance was the duelist that Alasia defeated, his mask off revealing his red and purple stripped hair and his red eyes lighting up his pale face. He had Mokuba in front of him, gripping the boy's hands behind his back with one hand while the other held an unusual, curved knife up to the kid's delicate neck._

 _"Yugi!" Shouted a familiar female's voice with another familiar voice, a male's, echoing._

 _"Joey!"_

 _Yugi and Joey saw that behind Alasia's opponent stood two other teens whom were also dressed weirdly for a day out to an amusement park. The young male had dark green hair with streaks of ivory and blue and was wearing a dark green robe with a black fancy pattern all over it and in his tight grasp was Tristan. The female, with long, black hair and wearing a ruby colored dress and a sea-green sash around the waist, was holding onto Téa. But luckily for Téa and Tristan, their abductors were not holding weapons against them._

 _/No! They've got Téa and Tristan! We have to do something, Pharaoh!/_

 _/I know, Yugi, but if we make any sudden movement…/ The Pharaoh's crimson-violet eyes glared Egyptian spears at the dragon, costume wearing duelist a couple of yards away. /…It could be death to Mokuba, as well as the others./_

 _/There must be something we can do./ Yami felt for his friend. He, too, wanted desperately to do something but knew they would be endangering their friends. Even Kaiba could do nothing, save for shaking in anger and narrowing his eyes at these new enemies. Yami could read his rival's face like a book; Kaiba wanted nothing more than to tear them apart but knew it could cost his brother's life. And that was the one thing the blue-eyed CEO of Kaiba Corp. would never let happen._

 _The "dragon" duelist spoke to the three enraged duelists across from him and his two companions._

 _"If either of you expect to get your loved ones back alive, then you will have to find us first!"_

 _Immediately, a flash of brilliant light temporarily blinded Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba. Each had to hold up their hands to try and shield their eyes but it was in vain. They could not see a thing for a few seconds and when the light faded away, the three strangers, and their prisoners, were gone._

 _"Mokuba, no!" Kaiba sank to his knees in despair while Yami and Joey ran up to the spot where the three punks were just mere seconds before. Joey threw a fist to the ground in frustration._

 _"Dose bastards! I can't believe dey just disappeared like dat." Yami said nothing, for he, too, shared Joey's pain. He looked behind him to his arch rival whom also appeared defeated. Kaiba stayed on his knees, his fists on the ground, and his head hung low. Yami saw the usual tough talking, strong-willed, cold-hearted duelist distressed like that once before. The last time was when they first defeated a group of five men, known as "The Big 5", in Kaiba's virtual world. Those cowardly men used their Mythic Dragon to defeat Joey, Mai Valentine, and Mokuba, which being in a virtual world was like murdering them. But back then, the Mystical Elf brought their friends and family back. Yami doubted anyone with powers like the Mystical Elf could bring them back now._

 _Joey stood back up and turned to find Yami watching Kaiba with a deep sadness in his eyes. Joey was about to make an insult towards Kaiba but stopped short, knowing that if something had happened to his own little sister, Serenity, he would probably look and feel the same way as his rival now did._

 _"Yug, wait." But Yami ignored him and walked slowly up to his rival, whom was hardly moving but breathing shallowly. Though Kaiba had not raised his head, he knew who was standing in front of him._

 _"What do you want, Yugi?" His voice was fraught, a way that was rarely heard by anyone, especially Yugi and the gang. They almost never heard him sound like that._

 _"Can you help us find where they have taken Téa, Tristan, and Mokuba? Perhaps your satellite can track them down." As Yami spoke, Kaiba raised his head, his eyes filled with anguish but they were not tear-stained. He stood up where he could look down on the spiky-haired duelist._

 _"Look, Yugi, I'm only doing this for Mokuba. My satellite will track them down but I'm only rescuing my brother. As I've told you many times before, when it comes to rescuing your friends you're on your own."_

 _"Can you at least tell us where they are once you've found them? Me and Joey will take it from there."_

 _"Whatever." And with that, Kaiba walked off in the direction of Kaiba Corp., which still stood tall and proud above the city. Yami watched the purple trench coat disappear out of the park's entrance when Joey jogged up to his side._

 _"So what's da word? Is he going to help us?"_

 _"He will let us know where the satellite finds them, but we're on our own from there."_

 _Joey shook his head. "Dat figures…"_

-Present time-

"We must continue to have faith." Joey looked up at the ancient spirit. He really admired his positive attitude. Right now, though, he didn't know what to believe. He saw it happen, right before their eyes, three figures holding their friends captive and instantly vanishes in thin air. He wasn't so sure if there was any way they could find them. And even if they did, Joey was sure they would just disappear again.

"I hope you're right about Moneybag's satellite tracking dem."

"So am I, Joey. So am I."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Damn it!" _Slam_

The action startled a few employees in white lab coats standing nearby. Their employer had ordered that their company's satellite track down the Vice President's cell phone as well as another person's phone number. It had been almost 20 minutes since he got back to his headquarters and began searching the city from the satellite's view. But so far, the satellite could not find anything.

"There must be a glitch. Find and correct this problem, immediately!"

"Yes, Sir!" Responded a couple of women sitting at their own computers. They typed furiously but everything seemed to be in order.

"Sir, nothing has been found amiss; there are no viruses or glitches. Perhaps something is blocking the satellite's signals?" But how? Mokuba's cell phone was always on and from what he's heard, Téa always keeps hers on, too. It was possible for the abductors to have taken their phones, however. There was one more thing he could try to locate: Mokuba's key card. There was no way that those punks would know about the secret of the lockets around his and his brother's necks. Kaiba was sure they would not have any idea that the locket was actually a card that contained codes to access certain computers in Kaiba Corp. But to give anybody that bit of information, even his own employees, was a very risky move. Kaiba really couldn't trust anyone else.

"I'll continue the search from my office. Just go about the rest of your responsibilities."

"Yes, Sir!" All of the women said in unison. They immediately closed out of the satellite program and went back to their duties of trying to put orders out for repairs to Kaibaland. Kaiba was awaiting the elevator when a teal-haired, black-suited, man joined his side.

"Roland, I have another job for you." The elevator dinged and opened its doors. Kaiba stepped in and Roland followed.

"Yes, Sir?"

"I want you to go over the last hour of video feed that was taken in the park up until the cameras were destroyed by the earthquake. You should see a conspicuous group of three teenagers, two males and one female. Once you've seen what they look like I want you to search the city for them. They couldn't have gone too far."

But Roland had a look of confusion on his face. "Of course, Sir, but may I ask what this is about?"

 _Ding_

The duo stepped out onto the floor leading directly to Kaiba's office. Kaiba answered Roland's question as he opened his office door. "They've taken Mokuba." He shut his door immediately and Roland's face sweated. He turned back to the elevator and pushed the down button.

He was alone in his office, which is what he usually preferred, but now the silence was tormenting him. He really wanted to hear a voice saying, "Welcome back, bro!", but that would not happen today and he feared it wouldn't happen anytime soon.

He turned up his laptop and turned it on, causing his own locket to fly forward, just a little, off his chest. Its movement redirected Kaiba's attention onto it and he gently clasped a hand around it. He opened it and gazed lovingly into the widest violet-gray eyes and widest smile of his younger brother back when they were living in the orphanage. His heart began to ache as he softly said, "Mokuba."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Man, we've searched everywhere! When is Kaiba going to let us know someding?! Ow!" Joey had kicked a wall in frustration, only to hurt himself. Yami just looked amused by this antic.

"Too bad Téa and Tristan wasn't here to see that. He heh heh." Joey glared hard at his best friend.

"Dat's not funny, Yami."

"But I agree about one thing: Kaiba should have gotten back with us by now." As if on cue, Yugi's phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Yugi, the satellite hasn't picked up anything. I suggest you find your own way to locate your friends. I'm about to go flying over the city; I don't have time to look for those geeks." _Click_

"Was dat Kaiba? What'd he say?" Yami drew in a deep breath. He was afraid this would happen.

"The satellite couldn't find them. He said..."

"What?! Dat's it! I'm marching over dere right now, and I'm going to...!"

"Stop, Joey! Violence will not solve anything. We'll have to find them on our own."

"I think I can help you." Said a familiar voice. Both Joey and Yami turned towards said voice and was surprised to see Alasia standing before them. Her face looked solemn and her deep green eyes were cast downward. Did she know where those three strangers took their friends?

"You can? Tell us, do you know where they've gone?" Yami asked her, being as serious as he could but with a little anxiety mixed in his voice. Alasia nodded, though she still did not look up at him.

Something about her silence, however, did not settle well with Joey. She claims to know where they went but was no where in sight when the incident occurred. And even if she was hiding, why didn't she go get help? Joey was going to get some answers.

"How could ya know where dey went when you weren't even dere when it happened, huh? How do we know you're not one of dem?!"

"Joey, that's enough! This isn't her fault." But Joey ignored Yami's pleas.

"You've got some explaining to do, missy!" Joey pointed his forefinger at Alasia in an accusatory manner. Alasia only stood there, still not lifting up her head, but she did manage to surprise both teens in front of her.

"You are right, Joey. It is time I told you who I really am and where I am from." She finally lifted her head up, her emerald eyes welling up with a few tears. The sight was enough to make Joey drop his "tough guy" act. He didn't mean to make her cry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get mad. We just have to know where our friends are, ya know?"

Alasia nodded in understanding and composed herself before beginning to tell them her story.

"My story begins in a world far away from here. It is called, 'DragonVale'. ..."

Yami and Joey both listened intently as the princess went on about her world full of magic and dragons. She explained how her mentor and dear friend, Master Nogard, helped her mother raise her. She told them how she never knew her father because he died when she was very little and her mother had just passed away earlier in the week.

Both Yami and Joey looked sympathetic but Yugi was even more empathetic as he listened on from inside the puzzle. He barely knew his parents since his grandfather practically raised him. He began to shed his own tears when Yami's soul approached him.

/Yugi? Are you alright?/

/I'm fine, Pharaoh. I know what she's feeling, that's all./

Alasia continued on to how she met Zankou and the other two though she really didn't know enough about them, only that she had classes with them. She was beginning to explain her position as being not just a princess but a wizard too when Joey interrupted.

"You're a wizard?! Dat is so cool! Let's see what you can do!" His new excitement made Alasia smile a little. She was glad to see he wasn't too mad at her. But Yami cut in, there was still a rescue mission needing to be carried out after all.

"As much as we would like to see that we still need to find the others. Now, are you trying to tell us that Zankou has taken them to this 'DragonVale'?"

"I'm afraid so, but why, I cannot answer that. Perhaps Master Nogard can tell you more. You will have to come with me to meet him. He doesn't get out much anymore."

Yami nodded curtly as he spoke, "Okay, lead us to your world, but first, I must communicate this to one other person. Your presence and assistance will be needed to convince him to go with us."

"Let's go, then. There is no time to lose."

XxXxXxXxXx

The sun was setting and businesses were closing up. Many of Kaiba Corp.'s employees were already walking out the doors and down the steps while others were still in the lobby chatting away about the day's events. Roland was riding the elevator to the roof of Kaiba Corp. He had completed his tasks but could not find whom he was searching for, much to his dismay. And that wasn't the only bitter news he was about to deliver.

The elevator dinged and opened, a cool breeze slapping Roland in the face. Or was that his employer's icy stare that he felt? Either way, he couldn't get mad at whatever slapped his face; to him, he was a failure and deserved whatever came his way.

Seeing his right-hand man silent and wearing a solemn expression only angered Kaiba more than he already was. It was obvious that Roland had no luck in his search neither, and the day was just about over. He would have to conduct (and oversee) a more thorough search in the morning but he knew he was not going to be able to sleep tonight.

As Kaiba approached him, Roland mentally prepared to deliver the bad news to his employer. He bowed and informed, "Master Kaiba, I was unable to find the kids that you had wanted me to look for. I have already dispatched a few security teams to do another sweep of the city."

 _Well, at least he's staying ahead of the game,_ Kaiba thought to himself as he kept his gaze to his most trusted employee. Roland continued on.

"And one more thing, Sir. Mr. Moutou and Mr. Wheeler, accompanied by a young woman, are waiting for you in your office."

That did it; whatever calmness Kaiba had been able to keep control of just went over the roof.

"What?! What are those dorks doing in my office, Roland?! Explain yourself, right now!"

Roland winced at his master's shouts. Though Joey was about to get violent if he didn't let them in, Roland knew his boss would be angry. But when they told him the girl with them knew where to start looking for Mokuba and the others, Roland felt he had no choice. She may be their only hope.

"Sir, the young lady with them knows where the kidnappers might have gone. Please hear her out, Sir. She's our only lead."

"Hmph. I'll hear her out but consider yourself being docked in your pay, Roland." He stepped into the elevator with Roland behind him. Mulling this consequence over, Roland had to admit, it was better than being fired. He smiled as he thanked his boss whom said nothing in return.

When the elevator reached its destination, Kaiba stormed out, walking briskly to his office. He yanked the doors open to see who Roland told him was there: Yugi, Joey, and a young girl. But Kaiba's eyes widened a little as his oceanic eyes fell on her. She was the same girl back at the stadium, the one who had played the Alexandrite Dragon. His eyes narrowed and he focused all his attention on her.

"You have five minutes to tell me what I want to know. Where is my brother?" Before Alasia could say anything, Joey spoke.

"Well, first, Kaiba, we –"

"I wasn't talking to _you_ , damn Mutt." He shifted his Arctic gaze back to Alasia. "I was talking to _her_." She winced at his harshness. He really was proof of "not all that glitters is gold". He may be handsome but he sure wasn't pleasant. Joey was about to make a biting retort when Alasia answered Kaiba's question.

"Your brother has been taken to my home world, DragonVale." Joey shut his eyes tightly, preparing for the onslaught of verbal abuse. Surprisingly, there was an eerie silence, like the eye of the storm, and then... _slap_. He opened his eyes to find Alasia's head turned, a red hand-print forming on the right side of her face. Kaiba was a few inches from her, seething, and Joey could have sworn his eyes were ablaze.

"How dare you! How dare you walk in here, uninvited, and make a ridiculous claim like that! I am in no mood for childish games and fairytales! My brother has been kidnapped and all of you want to waste my time with your pathetic nonsense?! Get out!"

"Kaiba –"

"I said, 'get out', Yugi. Roland!"

"Yes, Sir." Roland began ushering them out the door and Kaiba stood facing his desk, more exhausted from these nuisances. Suddenly, his office was lit up very brightly and, like a flash of lightning, the light was gone. But now everything was silent, not even his door had been closed. Kaiba slowly turned back around to see everyone staring in shock at the ground, well everyone but the girl who appeared to be concentrating on something. There, on the ground, was a baby red dragon with white claws, yellow belly and wings, with yellow frills on the neck and tail. It gave a soft growl as its little, yellow beady eyes looked lovingly upon Alasia. It jumped into her arms and snuggled up against her bosom.

"I will say this: I'm impressed with your hologram but you won't fool me for a second. I've been writing virtual software for a long time so enough with your illusions and get out like I already told you. I do not like repeating myself." Kaiba turned around again and walked over to his window, staring at the sky in thought, when he felt a sharp point brush up against his shoe. He looked down and glared at the red beast behind him.

"Growl." The dragon smiled up at Kaiba, God only knew what he was saying. He returned the sharp, icy gaze back unto Alasia.

"Get this 'thing' away from me." He commanded in a dangerously low tone of voice. The dragon seemed to be offended for at that moment it latched onto the teen CEO's leg and bit down… hard.

"Arrrrrgh!"

XxXxXxXxXx

"Wake up, you fools! I have your dinner." A female with black hair clad in a ruby dress commanded in an authoritative voice. She peered into the cell and could make out three silhouettes in the shadows of the dungeon. They stirred but gave no evidence they were awake yet. This angered their abductor more. She pulled out a stick with a glowing orb at the top and flicked it at them. A little green fireball flew towards the trio huddled together. Feeling the burning heat against their skin jolted each of them awake and with a wave of the wand, the fireball dissipated.

"That's better. Now, eat!" _Clunk_

A large, metal tray hit the floor hard. The young woman laughed sinisterly as she walked back up the stairs and slammed the heavy gated door behind her, locking it afterwards.

"I wouldn't touch whatever they give us, Tristan. It could be poisonous." A female with short brunette hair warned the older of the two males in the cell with her. But Tristan just snorted back.

"Well, not eating anything will kill us too so I guess we're screwed then." He hated this as much as the girl but he knew they would die of starvation if they didn't take the chance on what was given to them. Even the younger of the three had to agree with Tristan.

"Tristan's right, Téa. We need to try to get a little something on our stomachs." Upon hearing his weak sounding voice, Téa realized it was futile to resist. They all needed to keep their strength up somehow and if their kidnappers wanted them dead, they would've already done it, right? So, how bad could the food really be?

"Alright, but I vote Tristan checks it out, first." Tristan was about to make a defense when the third person spoke against the idea, but it wasn't in Tristan's favor.

"Are you sure you want him testing it out, Téa? He'll probably eat every bit of whatever there is."

"Good point, Mokuba." Tristan huffed and crossed his arms defiantly. But he also realized they were right due to his and Joey's track records with food. He smirked as an idea came to him.

"Alright, Mokuba, seeing as how you're the youngest and therefore need more strength than us, you get to test it first." _That's what he gets for turning the tables on me. Heh heh heh._

But Mokuba just said matter-of-factly, "Sure, but if something happens to me, _you_ will be the one answering to my brother." Mokuba had a Kaiba trademark smirk on his face, and both Tristan and Téa had to admit: it was pretty scary.

"Oh for goodness sake, you two…" Téa stood up and walked over to the cell door. She crouched low so she could get her slim arm through and she was able to pull the tray inside the cell. But what was on the tray was not very appetizing at all. Just three bones with just enough meat on them for one person.

"So, what did they serve us Téa? Something smells like fried chicken." Tristan approached a very stunned Téa and saw what she was holding and gasped.

"You have got to be kidding me! This is all?! Argh!" Téa nodded in silent and looked over to Mokuba who was watching them curiously. She then whispered in Tristan's ear.

"I think Mokuba should have what he can get first."

"Good plan." Tristan whispered back. They set down the tray in front of Mokuba. He looked down at it and back up to the others.

"What about you guys?"

"Just eat, Mokuba. You need as much strength as you can muster." Tristan smiled genuinely to show he agreed with Téa.

Mokuba blinked back a tear trying to form and smiled back. "Thank you."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Ugh. What happened, Yug? My head hurts." Joey was on his back in Kaiba's office with Yami and Alasia hovering over him. Kaiba was on a couch with his leg propped up and Roland attending to it with a First Aid kit. The dragon was snuggled back in Alasia's arms, soundly asleep. Yami just looked at his best friend with an "are you serious?" look.

"Why don't you tell us? Because it looked like you fainted at the sight of a little blood." Yami smirked as he said that last part which caused the former's eyes to widen in surprise.

-Flashback to 10 minutes ago-

 _"Growl." The dragon smiled up at Kaiba, God only knew what he was saying. He returned the sharp, icy gaze back unto Alasia._

 _"Get this 'thing' away from me." He commanded in a dangerously low tone of voice. The dragon seemed to be offended for at that moment it latched onto the teen CEO's leg and bit down… hard._

 _"Arrrrrgh!"_

 _Gasps came from everyone in the room and both Roland and Alasia ran over to pry the dragon off. Kaiba had stumbled back into the window and hit his head a little against the bulletproof glass._

 _"Draco, LET GO." Alasia ordered the baby dragon. It obliged happily, blood dripping from its fangs. Alasia turned around to go back to Yami and Joey when Joey began to feel dizzy._

 _"I don't feel so well…" Thud._

 _"Joey!" Yami and Alasia cried in unison as they knelt before their unconscious friend._

-Present time-

"O-oh yeah, heh he, sorry 'bout dat." Joey responded sheepishly. "But, how can a hologram cause someone to bleed?"

"Draco isn't a hologram, Joey. He's very real. I should know; I was there when he hatched in my room and he's been my closest friend since." Alasia was talking to Joey but her confident emerald eyes were having a stare down with a pair of frozen cobalt ones.

"Hmph. Fine, I'll admit that your 'friend' is real, but don't expect me to apologize any more than that." Now Yami and Joey gasped and looked at each other as if they were sharing the same thought: _did he just say what I think he did?_

"So, now do you believe me? We are not from Earth." Kaiba closed his eyes deep in thought. Alasia took his silence as a "yes" so she continued. "I promise that is where your brother has been taken."

Kaiba slowly re-opened his eyes and saw Alasia looking at him, her eyes filled with sadness. Or was it pity? Either way, what choice did he really have? It definitely explained how his satellite could not track his brother nor Yugi's pathetic friends.

"Alright, I will follow you to this... whatever this place is. But you better not be leading me astray, because if you are then I promise you, I will make you regret it."

"I can assure you, you won't regret coming with us. We leave at dawn. I need to recover my energy after calling Draco here." The dragon gave a soft growl at the mention of its name, but continued to sleep in its owner's arms.

 **A/N:** I'm going to try to get the next chapter up before New Years if possible but it may be afterwards. I've got another story that I'm trying to update too so I've been alternating my updates. Merry Christmas (or whatever tradition you celebrate if you're of another culture;) and Happy New Year!


	8. To Boldly Go Where No Man Has Gone Befor

**A/N:** Wow, it's been too long since my last update. I have been very busy with sorting things out in my life and trying to make necessary changes but I didn't mean to neglect this story. I'm still working on things but I did miss working on my stories. So, I hope everyone(if anyone is even still reading this, I know it wasn't much before) enjoys this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the villains, Alasia, Drake, and the plot.

/…/ = Mind link between Yugi and Yami

 **Chapter 7: To Boldly Go Where No Man Has Gone Before**

It was the moment they were waiting for. The sky was adorned with the beautiful colors of dawn. Gold was infused with pink and purple; it was God's art being presented to the Southern Hemisphere.

The previous night, Alasia informed Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba that the only person whom she thought could be of further help from her was her friend, Master Nogard. Before leaving Kaiba Corp., the gang along with Alasia and Kaiba (though he was being very reluctant at first) agreed to meet at the Kame Game shop for Alasia to take them to DragonVale. The night before, Yugi had explained to his grandfather what the situation was but Solomon wasn't sure what to make of it. He knew the powers of the Shadow Realm were real but another planet filled with dragons was not possible. That is until Alasia, whom Yugi had brought home to give her a place for the night, came into the kitchen with the sleeping, red dragon still curled up in her arms.

Joey was the first one to show up to the home and shop of the Mutous. He was wearing a white t-shirt and his school's uniform jacket, and had his duel disk ready to go on his left arm. He tried to get sleep but it eluded him several times throughout the night. He was so worried about his friends but now he feared he would be useless. Still, he wasn't going to give up. He did a particular knock, a personal knock, so that Yugi would know instantly who it was.

"Come in, Joey." Joey opened the door, the greeting bell sounding, and he saw Solomon, Yugi, and Alasia standing at the counter, Draco was sitting patiently by his "mother's" side. Yugi was adorned in a black, sleeveless top and wore a black belt-like choker and hanging from his neck was the golden Millennium Puzzle. His school jacket hung from his back like a cape. Alasia was still wearing her clothes from the day before, and Draco was nuzzling against Alasia's legs. Solomon was wearing light blue pajamas and a matching hat. Solomon was the first to speak.

"Hello, Joseph. I am so sorry to hear about Téa and Tristan, as well as Mokuba. Were you able to get any sleep?" Joey's eyes told him his answer but he tried to break the grave silence by starting a conversation.

"Kind of… not really. I ended up talking ta Serenity some and explaining de situation ta her. She wishes she could be here ta help but I told her not ta worry about it." He wished he could have his sister by his side but also knew he couldn't risk another person he cared deeply for. Solomon nodded, understanding Joey's concern when the sound of a car engine could be heard driving up outside the front door.

"There's Kaiba. C'mon, guys." Joey and Alasia followed Yugi to the door when Solomon called, "Please be careful!"

Outside, Kaiba was stepping out of the limo, Roland standing by holding the car door open for his boss. He was wearing his trademark white trench coat over his black turtleneck and pants, a silver belt, and navy buckled straps along his upper arms and shins. His "Duel Monsters" card shaped locket hung around his neck.

Yugi ran up to him while Joey just stood back, his arms folded across his chest, staring at the ground. Alasia stood next to Joey but kept her gaze on the teenage president. He was still handsome, even though he acted very rude and slapped her. But, then again, she didn't blame him for his behavior. She could tell he was very worried about his brother.

"Hey, Kaiba, how are you holding up?" Kaiba glared at his rival. Honestly, what did Yugi expect? Him to be all of a sudden happy and excited about going on an adventure with them? _Yugi should know better…_ Kaiba thought bitterly. Yugi gasped upon seeing his eyes. They looked bloodshot and had black circles under them. It was obvious he hadn't slept at all since the ordeal the day before.

"Kaiba… You should've tried to get some sleep." For once, Kaiba didn't have anything to come back with. Yugi figured it was because he was sleep deprived but only looked at Kaiba with a heartwarming and concerning gaze. Kaiba didn't care what Yugi thought but he knew the shorter teen was right. However, he couldn't get images of his little brother out of his head. Everything from what he could remember of their earlier childhood to the orphanage to the end of their Stepfather's life. He had felt like a failure all night; he was definitely not wanting a pep talk from anyone at the moment.

He brought his piercing blue eyes back up to stare at Alasia. Without a word to the short teen next to him, he strode over to the other two teens in front of the shop. He stopped short of a couple of feet from the female duelist he had encountered the evening before.

The princess watched with great curiosity as the brown-haired, blue-eyed duelist stopped just a few feet from her. Her green eyes studied him closely; she noted his posture and the raging storm in his intense, oceanic eyes, making the turmoil in his mind very evident.

 _Such great emotion… he must really care about his brother._

"Promise me that this old man will know where my brother is." Although he tried to mask it, his voice came out a little more distraught than he intended. Alasia felt sorry for him and wished more than ever then that she could be of true help to him. But she knew the response she was going to give him was probably one he wasn't going to enjoy hearing.

"I can't promise that he will know for sure…" She paused and Seto began tensing up. She was right to think he wouldn't like her response. She quickly added, "But he might be able to tell us where to start looking."

Kaiba stayed silent, processing what she told him. It wasn't very reassuring but if this was the best response he was going to get he would take it. It was better than nothing after all and, at this point, he couldn't afford to be picky with what people told him. He nodded but still said nothing more.

Alasia clasped her hands together in front of her face and closed her eyes, her mind emptying as if meditating. She then opened her hands with her palms facing upwards and began chanting in a foreign language, something none of the others, including Kaiba, had ever heard before. A light blue glow emanated from her hands and appearing a few feet from the whole group was a swirling, light blue vortex. Draco, who had been standing behind Alasia this whole time, growled happily and dashed through the vortex, disappearing instantly.

"Just follow Draco, everyone. This portal takes you straight to the home of Master Nogard. I'll be right behind you all."

Yugi and Joey nodded in understanding and approached the gateway. Joey suddenly stopped just short of the vortex, appearing to be fixated on something.

"What is it, Joey?" Yugi looked worryingly at his best friend. Joey shook his head and chuckled grimly.

"I was just dinking how dis vortex looks similar ta de one dat took us ta de City of Atlantis where we finally defeated Dartz." At this point, Kaiba had walked up behind them, glaring icicles in the blonde's back.

"Did you really have to bring that nonsense up?"

"Ahh!" Joey jumped a little in surprise not expecting Kaiba to have been right behind him. Kaiba smirked in amusement.

"Moron… Now, are you dorks going through there or do I have to show you how it's done?"

"Just hold your horses, Moneybags! We're going!" Joey breathed in deeply and stepped through the portal. Once he was out of sight, Yugi stepped up to the portal when he, too, suddenly stopped.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, as this was starting to greatly get on his nerves. "Oh great, now what?"

/Yugi, switch places with me. Since we don't exactly know what is on the other side, I feel it will be safer if I am in control./

/I understand, Pharaoh./ With a confirming nod from Yugi in his soul room, the gold pyramid around his neck began to glow.

Kaiba saw this but said nothing as he was already used to seeing this happen a lot. He just stood back with his arms crossed and impatiently drumming his fingers on his arm. Alasia, however, was still mystified with seeing the switch between Yugi and Yami. She had witnessed it for the first time the previous night when they had reached the game shop after their endeavor at Kaiba Corporation. She had been too caught up in all the craziness that her old acquaintances had caused, she had never realized that Yugi was taller and more deep voiced than the "Yugi" she had met before her duel with Zankou. She was also shocked to learn that the taller "Yugi" was, in actuality, a 5,000 year old Egyptian Pharaoh. Yugi explained that his other self went by the name of "Yami" since he could not remember his own name.

Alasia blinked away her sudden confusion as the memory of the night before played in her head. _So, he is Yami now... At least there are some differences to tell the two apart._

Yami now stepped through the portal followed by Kaiba and then Alasia. As soon as she disappeared so did the portal. Solomon had been watching from the window and silently prayed when the portal vanished.

"I do hope they all come back safely."

 **A/N:** I will do my best to get the next chapter up within a week or two but I can't guarantee anything. Also, forgot to mention in the last chapter that Draco is the primary Fire dragon in DragonVale. Thanks for reading!


End file.
